


The Lady and the Chat

by Ava_Dakedavra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i have no idea where this is going but it's gonna have fluff, ladybug has a dalmatian named dottie that's all you need to know, maybe some little bit of angst but not much okay, okay no but really tho, originally was going to follow 101 Dalmatians but now it's going between two disney dog movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie is only two years old, but she knows Chat Noir's secret identity faster than anybody else. Chat Noir, for once, is quick to follow, and poor Marinette is left behind her own dog and her sweet kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaks a New Heart Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to DarthAbby for encouraging this sort of behavior. Also props to my theatre teacher for unknowingly letting me use his name. <3 u 5evr McGoo!!

Paris was beautiful. It was always beautiful. It was literally in all the brochures and pamphlets that had ever been created about the place. It _had_ to be beautiful, it had no other choice or else it would face major disappointment and a plummeting economy and become the laughing stock of the entire world.

 

But, still, the view from her snug little window seat was amazing, especially when the sunset dipped below Notre Dame, turning the sky orange and pink and purple and hazing into the navy, diamond-studded sky, and the Eiffel Tower was visible even in the night. She loved the night sky, loved rushing over rooftops and leaping across alleyways, loved settling on the beams of the Eiffel Tower and looking out over her city as it slept and knowing that everything was alright because she and Chat Noir did a damn good job.

 

She did, on the other hand, hate mornings. Mainly because at five o’clock sharp, a wet nose would prod her cheek and stir her awake and make her blink blearily at those big brown eyes before a small yet forceful _boof_ informed her that breakfast and walkies were imminent.

 

Tikki – who seemed to always be a morning person – would flit around and chatter away to the Dalmatian, who followed Marinette’s every sleepy step as she shuffled around the kitchen, frying eggs or French toast or pouring cereal into a bowl. Dottie, just nearing two years old and taking up the other half of Marinette’s full bed, adored Marinette and only Marinette, although she was warming up slowly to Alya and tentatively licked Tom and Sabine. Dottie, who seemed to have more manners that some people Marinette had met, would wait until her owner had situated breakfast and gotten it under control before she would go to her own food bowl and daintily _crunchcrunchcrunch_ at her kibble.

 

After breakfast, Dottie would sit on Marinette’s bed and watch as she got dressed for the day, laying her large feet on something she didn’t approve of or nosing at something that she did. Tikki would always agree, and so Marinette often found herself wearing something that her own dog had picked out and getting compliments on it during the day. Once she was dressed, Dottie would hop off the bed and bounce towards the door, nails scratching against the laminate floor as she eagerly hunted down her leash.

 

By six o’clock, Dottie and Marinette were always at the park.

 

It was early, and often far colder than Marinette would like, but she knew it was necessary and good for Dottie, and so she stood there and suffered through rain and snow and wind like a good pet parent.

 

Everyone in the park typically knew Dottie and Marinette, waving or saying hello as they passed or passing a few treats they’d saved to Marinette to give to her puppy. So, therefore, Marinette knew everyone who came to the park at six in the morning every day.

 

She did not, however, know who’s chest she had her face pressed into as her arms were pinned to her sides.

 

In a very un-Dottie fashion, the dog had bounded towards a stranger walking their dog, tugging Marinette forward and into the stranger’s chest. The two dogs circled them both, Dottie wrapping their forearms up and the little Scottish terrier wrapping their ankles up and together.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” she immediately started apologizing as thin, long fingers plucked at the leash around their wrists, “She’s normally never like this, I don’t know what came over her, I am so sorry, I can’t – ”

 

“Marinette?”

 

They’d pulled away just enough that she could tilt her head back as he worked their hands free. The morning sun glinted off the straw colored strands and made it glow, and the green eyes shone brightly down upon her. Once she’d placed the appearance, coupled with the fantastic clothes and the even better bone structure, her face burned with the intensity of her embarrassment of her middle school crush pressed up against her chest. Did she put on a bra? Was it a pretty bra? Wait, why would that matter? Focus, Marinette.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yeah?” he questioned, squinting against the light.

 

“Ah-ah-ah Adrien! Hi! Uhm – what are you doing here?” she asked, tacking a few steps back, forgetting that their ankles were still tied together as she plummeted to the hard concrete sidewalk.

 

Adrien, with reflexes she didn’t know he could possess from standing around and looking pretty all day, wrapped his arms around her head and neck, probably saving her life in the process. Although, he was hovering over her and giving a sheepish grin that got her heart pounding in so many different ways that she almost wished she’d died.

 

“Uhm – I’m walking McGoo, for Nino. I’m dog-sitting for the week while he’s at that seminar,” he answered as he untangled their feet and stood up, offering her his hand.

 

“The same one Alya’s at?” she asked with a grin.

 

He seemed surprised by her ability to speak, and gave a laugh, “The very same.” Once they were on steady feet, a great white and black blur quickly brought Adrien back to the ground, Marinette gaping in surprise at what was taking place before her.

 

Dottie, who barely liked anyone other than Marinette, had tackled Adrien to the ground and was now licking him all over the face while he laughed, her thin tail wagging a mile a minute and thwacking Marinette in the thigh.

 

“Dottie! Bad girl, very bad girl!” she began yelling, reclaiming her dog’s leash and fighting off the childish jealousy that her dog liked someone else. At least she had good taste.

 

“No, she’s fine!” Adrien insisted, wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his face into her fur like he belonged there with a smile. “I’m normally a cat person, but I’ll make an except for Dottie.”

 

Marinette relaxed as Dottie sat down and simply basked in the glory of Adrien Agreste.

 

“A cat person, huh?” she asked, patting Nino’s dog, McGoo, as it squinted its eyes up and panted at her in appreciation.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve got a big fat fluffy thing at home,” he grinned, “His name’s Major. Guess why.”

 

“Why?” she humored.

 

“’Cause he’s a major asshole,” he chuckled, standing up and brushing off the seat of his pants like they wouldn’t have cost Marinette’s entire rent for a year.

 

“Lovely,” she barked a laugh, reminding herself to tell Chat Noir that when she saw him that night.

 

It’d taken ages for her to give up on her crush on Adrien, recognizing that it was probably nothing more than hero worship, and instead agreed to the actual hero of Paris that she would attempt a relationship if they took things slowly and logically and didn’t let it come in between their responsibilities. He’d thrown up both fists in the air and gave an excited yell into the night sky before calming down and grinning back at her and promising that everything would be slow and suave from here on out for her.

 

Tonight was actually going to be their first date.

 

“It was nice seeing you again,” Adrien said with a smile, sweeping his hair out of his eyes, “Sorry that I have to go, I’ve got to get some things for later tonight. Maybe I’ll see you around, yeah?”

 

“Sure thing, nice seeing you too,” Marinette said as they began to depart, “Sorry again about Dottie!”

 

“Don’t worry about it!” he assured with a grin, “It’s okay, she just spotted something she liked!”

 

She snorted so hard that she coughed.

 

Marinette spent the rest of the day with conflicted emotions, reflecting back on her heartbeat against Adrien’s chest, reflecting on how she’d promised Chat that her silly crush was over, and she’d curled up in her bed with Dottie’s head resting on her spandex covered thigh as she left a teary voicemail to Chat, saying that she was having second thoughts, and she was a horrible person, and she was so, _so_ sorry.

 

Which Chat Noir received at eleven-thirty that night, causing him to pack up all of his hard work for the day and head home to an excited Scottish terrier and an asshole of a fluffy cat that sensed his mood and plopped down to knead his thighs, ignoring the little drops of moisture that stuck to his coat as he purred his most comforting purr.


	2. This is the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is not an idiot for once and gets to know before Marinette does. But then he decides to be an idiot after the fact so he gets like half a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone in their class is gay or in a polyamorous relationship I mean that's like fact. List of couples and their relationships at the end

Dottie didn’t have to wake Marinette up at five o’clock in the morning, because she was still awake with dried tear tracks on her face. Instead of breakfast, she shuffled to the bathroom and took a shower, Tikki reassuring the dog as she whined and cried at the crack of the bathroom door. She shuffled back to her closet, wrapped in one of those pink fluffy towels that her mom had given her as a house warming gift, and eyed her dog and her kwami looking at her with concern.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tikki asked softly, perched in between Dottie’s giant paws as the dog tilted her head side to side.

 

“I feel like the worst person on the face of the planet,” Marinette mumbled, shifting through her closet and trying to find something that matched her mood. Grey, black and navy were the only things she seriously considered, and the kwami flitted up and started nudging her hand to the lighter selection as she talked.

 

“You are not the worst! Everyone has doubts, Marinette, and it wouldn’t be fair to Chat if you went on the date if your heart wasn’t completely in it. In fact, it wouldn’t be fair to you either,” she reassured.

 

“It’s just…there’s pros and cons to each one,” Marinette said, grabbing a pink sweater and tossing it on the bed as she gestured with her hands. “I mean, pros to Chat – he’s sweet, kind, caring, funny, physically attractive. Cons to Chat – sometimes annoying, and he has no idea what’s behind the mask and may turn tail as soon as he figures it out. Pros to Adrien – knows me without the mask, physically attractive, sweet, kind, caring, funny. Cons – I’m a mess when I’m near him! If only I could just…just…” She mimed a kneading gesture, eyebrows pinched in frustration, “If only I could just mush all the pros together and leave out the cons!” She groaned then, pitching towards the bed and collapsing onto it with her upper half.

 

Tikki struggled with a black skater skirt on a hanger, tipping it towards the sweater and grinning to herself as it landed safely on the bed. “Marinette, what does your heart say?”

 

Marinette lifted her head slightly, thinking before a big slobbery tongue invaded her personal space. Laughing, she sat up and pet Dottie, giving a small smile before looking up at Tikki, “It’s telling me Chat.”

 

“Then you know what to do!” she cheered before flitting away and coming back with a white bow strapped to a headband.

 

Tikki kept up her encouraging words as she dressed for the day, putting on the cute clothes and feeling confidence bubble through her. She obviously owed Chat big time, and would return it whole heartedly. Dottie danced around her legs as she applied makeup, giving different whines as they both sang along to the radio.

 

Pushing her arms through her peacoat and tugging Dottie’s leash from her mouth, the two headed out on the Parisian streets and to the park five minutes early.

 

Since it was such a nice, warm day, once Dottie had finished her business, the two headed over to a bench and lounged, basking in the early morning sun.

 

“Hey, Marinette,” a voice called as it blocked her rays, “Nice outfit.”

 

“Oh!” she peeked an eye open and squinted before he shifted out of the line of the sun, sitting down next to her. “Thank you, Adrien, you look…” She paused, looking over at his grey hoodie and shabby jeans. “Hungover.”

 

He laughed, pulling McGoo up and into his lap and absentmindedly scratched him, “Yeah, I’ve had a rough night, actually.”

 

“Doggie problems?” she teased gently.

 

“Girl problems, actually,” he said with a lamenting sigh, tilting his head back and letting the sun soak into his skin. “Why is the female race so…difficult?”

 

Marinette giggled, leaning into the arm rest on the bench and scratching behind Dottie’s ears as she dozed, “That’s very vague. What happened?”

 

“I’ve spent years trying to get this girl to go out with me, she finally agrees, and then ends up cancelling on me,” he pouted, although Marinette finally noticed the red rings around his eyes. While she was happy that he was technically off the market and she wouldn’t have to simply ignore those stubborn little feelings in her chest without proper reasons for them (rather than the singular, they were peculiar that way), she was sad that he was having such a hard time that he cried over it.

 

“Well, from a female perspective,” she offered as Dottie realized Adrien was there and perched her head on his knee, tongue lolling out and causing him to smile. “We’re very scared of getting hurt or hurting others. She may have happened upon a scenario previously unthought-of and cancelled out of this fear. Give her some time and she’ll probably explain or apologize, or at the very least know where the two of you stand.”

 

“I guess,” he mumbled, smile growing as Dottie licked his hand and bumped his knee with her head. “Your dog is magic.”

 

“She really is,” she said with a proud smile. She’d gotten Dottie on Tikki’s urging, actually, when Marinette was stressed out with work and being Ladybug.

 

“Someone to come home to and cheer you up would be just the thing for your bad days! Plus, it would force you to take care of yourself for another living thing who depends on you!” the kwami had explained, patting the laptop screen over the picture of the litter of white puppies.

 

“I don’t know, Tikki,” Marinette had lamented, “I barely have time for me, when will I find time for a dog?”

 

“You’ll make it!” she had insisted, guiding the cursor to contact the breeders.

 

Dottie had forced her to stop agreeing to meaningless tasks for others, to stand up for herself so she could get home to her baby. She’d found time for Ladybug and for Dottie, and work was going just fine anyways. Her dog really was magic, because she’d remember more times than she could count just rushing through work to run home and play with the puppy that never seemed to run out of love.

 

“Maybe she’s Ladybug,” Adrien joked, flopping Dottie’s ears back and forth as she squinted and grinned in the sunlight. “Magic dog, covered in spots.”

 

Marinette’s insides froze, “Ye-yeah, haha….”

 

“Miraculous, simply the best,” he sang to the happy pup, Marinette barely covering a snort. A few years ago, Jagged Stone had worked with the KIDS+ tv station to try to get a Ladybug and Chat Noir cartoon started. Although it never took off, the theme song was still popular, and the two heroes were known to tease each other with it and flit across rooftops with the catchy song stuck in their heads. “Up to the test when things go wro-ong!”

 

Dottie, finally understanding that she was being sung to, tilted her head back and howled, Adrien and Marinette laughing as McGoo perked up and did the same.

 

While Adrien had appeared looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, Dottie seemed to have taken it all away from him and given him her strength and happiness. Marinette watched on as the two sang back and forth, Adrien obviously enjoying himself as McGoo burrowed into the little pouch of Adrien’s hoodie for a quick nap.

 

“I’m surprised you’re a cat person, to be honest,” Marinette, for probably the first time ever in her life, spoke calmly to Adrien Agreste without sticking half of her leg into her mouth. She was sure that the skies would part and shower her in a golden light before a heavenly chorus sang her praises any moment now. “I could definitely see you with a golden retriever. Or a white lab. Maybe even a Great Pyrenees.” At his blank but polite stare, she giggled, “Massive, huge dogs. My aunt has one. It’s a great cuddle buddy.”

 

He grinned and nodded, still playing with Dottie’s ears before he shrugged, “See, I see you more as a cat person than a dog person. Calm, laidback, fluffy.”

 

“You think I’m fluffy?” she asked teasingly, enjoying how big his eyes got and how fast the blush came on.

 

“I – I mean. Like…cuddly! Like, you know, uhh…approachable. Not fat! You’re not fat!” he insisted eagerly. As one of her eyebrows climbed higher, so did his panic. “I mean! There’s nothing wrong with being fat! Fat is beautiful! I just! Uhm! You’re tiny! In a good way! Like a sprite or a pixie or or – ”

 

Marinette snorted before erupting into giggles, curling in on herself and rocking in place as Adrien clapped his hands over his mouth and blushed the mightiest blush to have ever graced the surface of the earth. He buried his face into his hands with a groan, McGoo poking his head out of the pocket as Dottie twisted her head back and forth at the sounds her owner was making. Many patrons of the park noticed the commotion and turned to look, quickly recognizing Marinette and Dottie and smiling at the young woman’s glee.

 

“I-it’s okay, Adrien,” she said in the middle of her laughter, patting him on the back as she would with Nino or Alya. “I was just jo-joking.”

 

“Oh,” he breathed a little easier, giving her a small smile and wincing, “Still, I – ”

 

“Seriously, it’s okay,” she insisted, standing and grabbing Dottie’s leash. “I’ve got to go, sorry. It was great seeing you, and good luck with your lady troubles!”

 

“Thanks, Marinette,” he flashed a grateful smile, McGoo barking from inside the pocket as Adrien tried to stuff his hands in there. Giggling at the disgruntled look on Adrien’s face as he tried to coax the dog out, she turned and headed back to her apartment, whistling her theme song as she did.

O ~ O ~ O

Chat Noir settled against a chimney, taking deep breaths and trying not to fidget with his gloves. He watched the skyline of the city, trying to calm himself with the shifting colors of the sunset and the noises of cars on the roads. Ladybug had called him and left another voicemail to meet him later in the night to explain her behavior for the previous night. Now that he was certain it was some form of a breakup, he felt more anxious about seeing her again. Maybe if he hid away from her, she could never break up with him properly.

 

Just as he was about to berate himself for how stupid and pathetic that sounded, a dash of red began to swing towards him. He pressed himself further into the chimney, probably some sort of defense mechanism that cats did, although it really made no sense. ‘Yes, let me limit the space that I could use to get away. Great plan. Let’s make it an evolutionary requirement.’

 

She stood before him, just as nervous as he seemed to be, and all was silent for a few moments. She pressed her palms to the outside of her thighs and pursed her lips together as she searched his face and body stance. She quickly sighed, slumping a bit before gathering herself up into her own arms.

 

“I’m…sorry, for last night,” she began.

 

“Yeah, I, uh…caught that,” he nodded, making vague motions near his head to suggest that he heard it from the voicemail.

 

“I…I’m going to be honest with you,” she seemed to burn behind her mask, bright and persistent, and Chat was scared. He was so scared because he had the worst luck ever, and he didn’t have a feeling that this would end well. “I…had a crush on a boy. I suddenly bumped into him yesterday. I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t going to end up leading you on again.”

 

“You stood me up to go out with him?” he questioned, standing straighter as he stepped away from the chimney. He was sure if his tail weren’t a belt, it’d be puffed up.

 

“No!” she reassured, eyes wide and worried, “I stayed at home and talked to Tikki and my dog about it. To ensure that…that I was being fair to you, and that I didn’t have any residual feelings for this guy. That all of my feelings were for you.” She dug her fingernails into her palms, and probably would’ve left cuts if her suit weren’t protecting her.

 

“And…?” he ventured, stepping closer but still with enough distance between them.

 

“It’s…well…all for you,” she fidgeted, looking to her feet and brushing her hair back.

 

One one-thousand. Two one-thousand. Three one-thousand.

 

He stepped forward and picked her up easily, as he was quite used to picking her up out of danger, but now he was picking her up and into his arms and giddily spinning them around. She latched onto him quickly, laughing with him as he buried his face into her neck.

 

“Oh thank _God,_ ” he sighed, setting her on her feet but not letting go. “I was so freaked out. So worried.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, but he only squeezed her tighter.

 

“I get it, Bugaboo, believe me,” he sighed, pulling away a little and looking her in the face. “I’m glad that you took the time to be sure. But I’m even more glad that you picked me.”

 

She flushed and he grinned, tapping at the edges of it near her mask and she ducked her head against his chest. “I think it’s always been you, honestly. I…I don’t know what I was thinking, crushing on that boy.”

 

“What, is he a criminal now?” he blinked, smoothing her hair – out of the signature pigtails for years now, but they always found a few girls who insisted on the hairstyle when cosplaying – and tangling his fingers into the locks. “I thought you’d have more sense than that, my lady.”

 

“No, just…” she pulled back and thought, playing with the bell at his throat, “More out of my reach, I guess. It was silly.”

 

“Come on, you’re amazing, you could have anybody you wanted,” he insisted.

 

She scoffed, rolling those pretty blue eyes at him, “I’m talking about out of costume.”

 

He frowned, “I was too. Your costume doesn’t give you a personality change, Ladybug. It gives you the ability to hide behind a mask, and that’s it when it comes to how you behave.”

 

“Oh, so if I didn’t have the mask, do you really think plain, ol’ boring me would be able to snag a model?” she snarked.

 

However, Chat Noir’s interest was piqued. “A model?”

 

She flushed further and sighed, thumping her forehead against his chest, “I had a very big crush on Adrien Agreste, okay? I saw him yesterday and it threw me off kilter.”

 

“Adrien Agreste, huh?” he echoed, a grin fighting for dominance on his face. “Well, yes, I do believe you could snag Adrien Agreste. Quite easily, I may add.”

 

She snorted, pulling away and grinning at him, “Well, even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. I’ve got you, Kitty Cat.”

 

He placed a kiss to her forehead, “Always, my lady.”

 

She hummed, tapping against the bell again while Chat Noir thought. He hadn’t bumped into that many people yesterday, as he was eager to get his first date ever with Ladybug perfect. He tried to think about who he had seen, and was distracted by the fact that _Ladybug chose him…_ over _him._

 

“Well, if I’d known that this evening wouldn’t end horribly for me, I would’ve eaten something so I wouldn’t be starving. Want to go for a bite, Bugaboo?” he teased, holding her close and pressing his cheek into her hair.

 

She pulled away with a gasp, eyes wide as she hissed out, “My dog!”

 

He stared back at her, eyebrows arching, “What?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t eat so my dog didn’t eat – she’s so weird, she eats when I eat, anyway – oh, my poor baby, I need to go home and feed her,” she fretted, pulling away and biting at the edge of her nail before realizing she was in her suit and quickly turning back to him. “Do you mind if I - ?”

 

“Only if you promise to eat something as well,” he smiled, kissing her cheek and feeling her smile back at him. “What kind of dog do you have anyway? Ooh! Let me guess, a Dalmatian!”

 

She laughed, tossing her yoyo and making sure it snagged against a building before she turned back to him, “Yes, actually. Her name is Dottie.”

 

He grinned back at her, watching her flit out of sight before everything came crashing down on him. He gaped after her, finally placing those blue eyes and that dark hair that had been in pigtails and sat right behind him in class and had been tied against him with dog leashes and her dog – Dottie, that angel dog that had bestowed upon him the best gift he could have ever receieved – showering him with love and doggy kisses, and her giving him advice earlier that day on _herself_.

 

Chat Noir slumped against the chimney, cradling his head in his hands and chanting “oh my God” over and over again, until his transformation released there on the rooftop and Plagg’s loud laughter cut him off.

 

“For years! For _years_ , Adrien!” he cackled.

 

“Shut up! I am realizing this!” he hissed, glaring at him sullenly. He and Plagg were quite close, taking opportunity to poke fun at each other whenever they felt the need to display some form of affection. They never went too far, and Plagg had spent the entire night last night perched atop Major’s head and giving comforting reassurances that Ladybug had her reasons, and “oh my god Adrien please quit crying. Do you want some of my camembert?? Chocolate? Adrien do you have beer we can get drunk Adrien just please stop crying I can’t stand to see my kittens cry Major do something make him stop crying oh god please stop.”

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Plagg crowed, rolling around in the air and clutching his stomach. “Oh my God, Adrien, she sat behind you in class for _years!_ ”

 

“She’s been so close for so long!” Adrien cried, cradling his head in his hands.

 

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Plagg soothed once he noticed how honestly distressed Adrien was. It wasn’t every day that you realized your decade-long crush had a crush on your civilian identity and had been your schoolmate all at the same time. “At least you know she likes you, both sides of you, and you know you like her. Oh, shut up,” he scoffed at Adrien’s confused look, “If it hadn’t been for Ladybug, you would’ve fallen head over heels for Marinette. Just like every other dumb boy in your class.”

 

“Max and Kim never fell for Marinette,” he grumbled sourly.

 

“Because they had each other and Alix,” the kwami sighed. “By the way, their wedding’s coming up. Union ceremony. Whatever. Get them a gift basket.”

 

He nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose as he counted to ten.

 

“I mean, let’s think about this – Nathanael and Nino both had crushes on her once upon a time, Ivan has Myléné, Max and Kim leaned more towards each other and Alix, Prince Ali had Rose, Rose has both Ali and Juleka, Juleka only likes Rose, and we all know that Chloe was extremely gay for her,” Plagg insisted as Adrien fought the urge to cover his ears to block out Plagg’s ramblings. “Lila is gay for Chloe and Sabrina and Sabrina is gay for Lila and Chloe, and now Chloe is gay for them as well. But I think she could still go gay for Marinette.” He paused, getting right into Adrien’s face and giving the widest grin ever, “So of the five straight boys in your high school class, three of you had a crush on Marinette in some way, shape or form.”

 

“Why is all of my class gay?” Adrien wondered.

 

“There’s like three groups of polyamorous relationships,” he hummed, rocking back into Adrien’s cupped hands, “I’m actually very impressed. I never thought I’d see society get so worked up about something that used to be very normal, only to return back to it years later. Similar to homosexuality as well. Fascinating.”

 

“Yes, your terrarium of humans is coming along quite nicely, Plagg,” Adrien scoffed, “How about we get home and get you some cheese so I can figure out what to do next.”

 

“You are not dumping her,” Plagg insisted, suddenly protective, “You’re not hurting that poor girl just because you happened to find out and she didn't live up to whatever fantasy you'd concocted.”

 

“Never!” he replied, offended, “No, I need to figure out what to do to get her to fall in love with both sides of me.”

 

Plagg opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it as this was sure to be more entertaining, and quietly helped Adrien transform so he could climb across the rooftops.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shall be Chat Noir/Adrien shenanigans and Marinette will not be amused.  
> Couple Pairings:  
> Ivan/Mylene  
> Nathanael/???  
> Nino/Alya  
> Chloe/Lila/Sabrina (more of a triad since it's like everybody loves everybody)  
> Max/Alix/Kim (again a triad)  
> Ali/Rose/Juleka (Ali and Juleka share Rose (since Rose has soo much love to give) but they are the best of bros)  
> I think that's everyone in their class but I could be wrong. I dunno. Anyway - !
> 
> THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING!!


	3. Such a Beautiful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an akuma, we see Nathanael, Alya and Nino, and a lot of fluff to send you off to sleep with.

Adrien was actually quite happy to get up at an ungodly hour for McGoo this time, Plagg sighing and grumbling before floating along after him as the young man got ready, brushing his teeth, meticulously fixing his hair, standing in front of his closet and squinting at all of his clothes for an undetermined amount of time.

 

“Just pick something or else the tiny dog is going to go everywhere in this place,” Plagg snapped before reaching for a black Henley shirt. “Here. Next step is pants. Then shoes. Then leash. Then we go so that thing can _go_.”

 

Major hopped up on the dresser next to the closet, _mrow_ -ing as he sniffed Adrien’s elbow before propping his front feet on his shoulder and peering over into the closet.

 

“Don’t get in there,” Adrien glared at the fluffy grey thing, “I have a full day, and I am not rushing home just to let you out again.”

 

Major, having just now considered this option, sat primly on the dresser as Adrien got dressed, grabbed a jacket, grabbed McGoo’s leash, stuffed Plagg and a hunk of camembert into a special pocket so that he wouldn’t have to smell it, and set off down to the park with a whistle.

 

And then, lo and behold, there she was. Backlit by the sun, lounging against the bench again, Dottie seated next to her with her head in her lap, the two at peace with the world. It looked like something out of a postcard. And now that he knew the truth, it was also so _painfully obvious._ She even had on black and red today. All she had to do was slap a mask on.

 

“Oh, hey Adrien!” she looked up, waving him over as Dottie lifted her head and began wagging her tail, looking like she wanted to run up to him but also too content to leave Marinette’s side. “You look better, did everything get settled with you and your lady?”

 

 _Please don’t say that I’m having a hard enough time acting like I don’t know anything_. “Oh, err,” he perched on the armrest of the bench, scratching his neck and wincing. Time to put his plan into action. “Not really, no. She said she had second thoughts, and decided it would be better to just be friends.”

 

Marinette frowned, obviously put out for him, and patted his arm, “I’m so sorry, Adrien. But things will get better in time.”

 

“It’s alright, at least now I know,” he shrugged, McGoo aimlessly winding himself around the leg of the bench. It’d take forever to untangle him. “Hey, do you want to go and get coffee with me? I didn’t have any at home and I kind of need some this early, but I’d rather not go alone.”

 

“Sure thing,” she smiled, taking the leash from Adrien and unwinding McGoo before Dottie hopped off the bench and Marinette stood. “There’s a vendor on the other side of the park, we can get some there.”

 

He grinned, walking alongside her as she handed McGoo’s leash back to him, “So what have you been up to since school?”

 

“Oh, I’m actually a designer for _Paris Original_ ,” she gave a pleased little hum, happy with what she did, “I’m not too high up yet, but I do get to see my designs in some shoots or on the runways, so I’m content. For now.”

 

“You work for a competitor,” he teased, proud of his lady and how she was accomplishing her dreams. “Should I be concerned you’re trying to wheedle important fashion secrets from me?”

 

“You, sir, asked me for coffee,” she sniffed, “And besides, what secrets are there? It all boils down to cut, color, and fabric. Anything else is just to make the lights catch to get more attention drawn to it.”

 

He snorted, arching an eyebrow down to her as she pressed her lips together to hide a small smile, ignoring his gaze as they kept walking.

 

“Besides,” she said airily, “You’re just a model, I doubt you know much of what you’re wearing besides what they’re called.”

 

He opened his mouth to argue, saw that mischievous little grin on her face, and promptly closed it. “That was mean.”

 

“That was too easy,” she chuckled, coming to a stop in front of the vendor and giving the shivering girl behind it a small smile. “Cold this morning, hm?”

 

“You’d think standing next to steamers would be warmer, right?” she gave a small laugh, tucking back pieces of strawberry blonde hair and jogging in place. “What can I get you?”

  
“Café mocha?” Marinette asked, “Lots of chocolate?”

 

The girl – Amelie, by her nametag – nodded, turning to Adrien as he stared up at the menu hanging overhead.

 

“Uhm…” he frowned, having not thought this far ahead in his ask-Ladybug-out-to-coffee plan.

 

“Café mocha tastes a bit like hot chocolate,” Marinette offered, “I like mine sweeter though.”

 

“I’ll have the same as Marinette, then,” he nodded to the girl, who glanced between them, gave a small, knowing smile, and turned around to fix their drinks. Dottie wedged herself between their legs, sniffing at the cart then giving a small _boof_ and causing Amelie to squeal and dig around for the box of dog treats she kept for these occasions. While Adrien handed the treat to McGoo to crunch on, Dottie sat and let Marinette put the treat on the tip of her nose before crunching on it at her command.

 

“Such a sweet baby!” Amelie crowed, handing over the coffees as Adrien discretely paid, “What’s her name?”

  
“Dottie,” Marinette answered proudly, scratching her behind the ears, “She’s two.”

 

“So cute,” Amelie sighed, Dottie hiding behind Adrien’s legs while he laughed.

 

“Thank you for the coffee,” Adrien stated, making Marinette notice that he’d paid with a small frown, slowly leading her and the dogs away.

 

“Come back any time, I need pretty puppies to make my day better,” she grinned, Marinette nodding and smiling to her as a young woman with a blonde ponytail stepped into line, eagerly launching into discussion with Amelie.

 

“I’m sneaking money into your pocket later,” Marinette insisted, glaring at him over the hot cup of coffee.

 

“Doubtful,” he grinned, smiling at her and reveling in the fact that he was walking and sharing coffee with his girlfriend. His normally-polkadotted girlfriend who swung around on a yo-yo, but still. _Girlfriend._

It was, of course, cut short with a scream, and Adrien internally groaned as they whipped around and saw the woman with the blonde ponytail being slung around by taffeta edging, a white figure popping out of the treetops.

 

“I am Brideveil! Tired of being a bridesmaid and never a bride!” she crowed, and they immediately grimaced as they placed the hair and face as that of Amelie. She was dressed in a large white ball gown, with sheer fabric around her hips that came to life and propelled her higher and higher up, a veil on her head that clutched it’s victims before turning them greyscale and dropping them somewhere, keeping the blonde woman in her grasp the entire time. “Nobody will ever find love until I do!”

 

“I’ve got to get Dottie home,” Marinette said in a rush, depositing her coffee in the nearby trashcan and running off with the Dalmatian at her side.

 

This is when Adrien realized that McGoo was at his side, and he could not swing into battle as Chat Noir with the little thing in his grasp. The dog would be in danger, and Ladybug would put two and two together, and that was not part of his plan. He couldn’t just leave him here either, not near Brideveil.

 

He looked around the park for his options, McGoo shaking in his arms, until he spotted upon a familiar head of hair.

 

“Nathanael!” Adrien crowed, making the man stop and blink at him instead of the akuma tiptoeing away from the park. “Listen, I need to go help someone. This is Nino’s dog, McGoo, could you watch him until I get back?” Nathanael nodded, taking the little dog and tucking him safely into his arms. “Thank you, so much, be right back!”

 

“You got too lucky,” Plagg said once they were behind the cover of trees. “There was no way – ”

 

“No time! Plagg, transform me!” he insisted, watching as the kwami zipped into the ring, feeling the rush of transformation and propelling himself up and out of the park with his baton, landing safely on a rooftop.

 

“Kind of you to show up,” Ladybug grinned, next to his side as she hopped from the neighboring rooftop.

 

“Well, I couldn’t leave you to walk down the aisle all on your own,” he grinned back, giving a low bow as she flushed and glared at him. Interesting. He would have to tuck that away for later.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early for all these puns?” she snorted, yo-yo swinging as she scanned the streets for Brideveil.

 

“It’s never early for puns,” Chat snorted, landing easily beside her and looking for any sign as well. “Puns are an all-day occasion!”

 

“That’s not…” she paused and glanced at him, giving a small grin and shaking her head, “Never mind, Kitty Cat. Let’s go catch that butterfly.”

 

He narrowed his gaze on her, pout growing, “What did you mean?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Chaton,” she answered flippantly, leaping across an alleyway as her head perked up at the sounds of screams. “You’re just so oblivious sometimes, it’s cute.”

 

He snorted so hard, his throat hurt. “I’m oblivious? _I’m_ oblivious? Me? I’m the oblivious one?”

 

“Yes?” she asked, questioningly, glancing him up and down before glaring. “Why?”

 

“No reason, just wanted to clarify, My Lady,” he grinned, giving a low bow before bounding off ahead of her. “To the akuma?”

 

She hummed in return, but was quick to return to her job, leaping over rooftiles and skidding on slopes, Chat Noir following behind her and propelling them both forward on his baton whenever necessary. Brideveil was currently swooping in and crashing the windows of an office building, adding another young woman into her grasp as she shouted.

 

“Fuchsia bridesmaid dresses? Really, Chelsea? Did you just pop out of the fucking 80s?” Brideveil insisted, the two woman wrapped up together snugly in the folds of taffeta and lace.

 

“Okay, for real though, they are fucking ugly,” the blonde insisted to Chelsea, who scoffed and glared back at her.

 

“Hey, Brideveil!” Chat immediately shouted as Ladybug ducked away for cover, trying to find the akuma as the monster rampaged around Paris. “What’s that old saying? Always a bridesmaid, forever alone?”

 

Brideveil lumbered towards him, propelled by the fabric, glaring him down while her hands curled into fists. “What are you, an internet meme from the early 2000s?”

 

“Much alone, very cry,” he cracked a grin, dodging an attack with a quick flip.

 

“Shut the hell up!” she screeched, “I hate memes! I hate being a bridesmaid! I hate never being maid of honor! I hate being alone!”

 

Ladybug dove for her, scrambling quickly for the necklace that she’d noticed at the coffee cart, hooked onto her back as Chat zipped towards the two women, depositing them easily on the ground as he looked up to notice his lady falling towards him.

 

“Gotcha!” he called as he hooked his arms around her and held her snugly against his chest. “Where’s that threshold?”

 

“Shut the hell up, we’ve been dating for a day,” she scoffed, shoving him away by the face as she stood and crunched the pendant, cleansing the akuma and watching as Brideveil slumped on the cobblestones and was transformed in a cloud of purple, the world magically righting itself beyond them. “Amelie, are you okay?” Her two friends joined the hero, watching on with concern.

 

“I’m just tired of everyone getting married before me,” she cried, tears slipping down her face as Ladybug crouched before her and took her hands in her own.

 

“Your time will come, and something as amazing as marriage does not need to be rushed into,” she insisted with a smile, “If it’s real, and it’s ready, you will know and it will happen.”

 

“Oh, Amelie, we’re sorry about everything,” Chelsea insisted, crouching down and wrapped her arms around her friend.

 

“Yeah, honestly, I don’t even want my cousin as my maid of honor,” the blonde friend joked, cracking an easy grin, “Once my aunt finds out about her drug thing, I’m sure the spot will be opened!” Amelie giggled, swiping her tears away and nodding.

 

“Well, as lovely as this was, I do believe someone needs to be rushing away,” Chat offered as he helped his lady stand, kissing her cheek and tapping an earring. “Call me?”

 

“Of course,” she smiled, waving as she turned and propelled herself away.

 

“God, I love that girl,” he sighed, smiling to himself as he watched Marinette zip away and out of sight, no doubt going to check on her puppy.

 

_Puppy!_

 

“Ah, shit!” he cursed, turning towards the three women with knowing smiles on their faces. “This whole puppy thing is just screwing up my schedule like you wouldn’t believe.” They chuckled, the crowd beginning to grow just before he vaulted up onto a nearby roof, rushing back towards the park and sighing in relief when he saw Nathanael crouched behind the coffee cart, cuddling McGoo and whispering calming words. Adrien, slipping into a nearby alley, ran back to where he saw the former classmate.

 

“Hey! Hey, oh my god, thank you!” he sighed, clutching McGoo as the redhead brushed off the seat of his pants.

 

“It’s fine, glad to help,” he smiled, righting his jacket and flicking fringe out of his face, “Is your friend okay?”

 

“They’re fine, thanks to you,” he gave an appreciative smile, “Is there anything I can do to repay you? Gift card? Blimp?”

 

He snorted, looking at him dully but with a small smile, “You go from gift card to blimp?”

  
“Do you not need a blimp?”

 

“Do you even know of anyone who _does?_ ”

 

Adrien was silent for a few moments before deciding, “Gift card then.”

 

“I don’t even need anything, I was happy to help,” he grinned, “It was nice to see you again anyway, haven’t actually seen you since school.”

 

“Yeah, it’s hard to keep in touch with everyone,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair was the other man nodded in return.

 

“Was that Marinette with you before the attack?” he questioned, and Adrien all of a sudden realized that this was the guy that had, at one point, a giant crush on Marinette, to the point that he did anything to make her happy as an Akuma.

 

“Err, yeah, it was,” he replied stiffly, mouth pressed into a thin line as he looked anywhere but at him. He was not going to get jealous of a crush from middle school. That was stupid. She loved Chat anyway. And not Adrien. She’d given up on Adrien. Fuck, was he getting jealous of himself now? That was just fucking pathetic. “We’ve been spending more time together, she’s really helping me get the hang of having a dog.”

 

“You can relax, you know,” Nathanael said with a smile, making Adrien blink back at him. “I gave up on that crush after the Evillustrator thing. Kinda caught on to what everyone was talking about at that point.”

 

“What was everyone talking about?” he questioned.

 

He laughed, a massive grin and twinkling eyes on his face, “Oh man. Marinette had the biggest crush on you, maybe even still does.”

 

 _If you only knew_ , he thought glumly.

 

Still, hearing someone else say it, solidifying it, it turned him pink. “R-really?”

 

“Totally, dude,” he insisted, “If you’ve got feelings for her, you should let her know. She’d probably be over the moon.”

 

“Err, thanks, Nathanael, that’s…I appreciate you telling me that,” he said, blush still firmly in place.

 

“What can I say? I’m a saint,” he shrugged with a grin, hands deep in his pockets. “I just want people to be happy. Dogs, models, upstart fashion designers.”

 

He laughed again, feeling like Nathanael wasn’t half bad. Or maybe he was biased. “So what can I get you a gift card for?”

 

He hummed, thinking for a moment before brightening and pointing to the coffee cart, where Amelie and her blonde friend had returned and were cleaning up, although Amelie was shaking constantly. “How about coffee?”

 

“Okay!” he said brightly, rushing up to the counter and settling McGoo on top of it, Amelie giggling as the little dog licked her hand. “Hi, Amelie! For your last order of business today, since you really should call in, I would like a gift card for one hundred dollars!”

  
“What?” Nathanael exclaimed, rushing to his side as Amelie blinked at them both, McGoo sniffing for crumbs and treats. “No, no, not one hundred. That’s stupid. I watched a dog for maybe fifteen minutes.”

 

“And you gave me the best bit of information I could ever ask for,” he reminded, Nathanael glaring at him. “Would you like two hundred instead?”

  
“Adrien oh my god _shut up_ ,” he shoved Adrien aside, grimacing at Amelie as she giggled at them. “Hi, I’m sorry, you’ve had a bad day, you don’t need this.”

 

Adrien, dusting himself off, noticed how Amelie flushed, and suddenly he began to grin, “Or, instead of a gift card, how about you give my friend Nathanael here a date?”

 

The two whipped their heads around to him, gaping as Amelie’s friend began to crack up laughing. Amelie then turned to glare at her, Nathanael’s face turning red in the interim.

 

“She’d love to!” the friend exclaimed, grasping Nathanael’s hand and writing down a number – presumably Amelie’s – as the young woman in question squawked. “Here’s her number, shoot her a text to schedule it.”

 

“Ba – buh – but…” Nathanael stammered, bright red and looking between the number on his hand and the blushing Amelie. “Uhm…okay.”

 

Amelie turned a darker color, glaring at Adrien as he scooped up McGoo, saluted them both, and walked away whistling.

 

He was _such_ a good person.

~o~o~

Marinette settled back against her couch, laptop perched on her knees and motioning to the screen to continue.

  
“I’m just saying that you really have no reason to give up on Adrien, especially not when he’s just popped back into your life,” Alya insisted, arms crossed as she frowned at her friend.

 

“Pull your shirt up, I can see all the way to Australia,” Marinette snorted, Alya huffing and tugging up the front of her tank top, neither woman blushing. “And I’m not giving up on him, entirely,” she lied, head tilted back as she explained, “I’m just…becoming his friend first.”

 

“Ooh, aah, scandalous,” Alya said monotonously, looking at her friend dully.

 

“Well, what do you want me to say? That I jump him every time I see him in the park and ride him into oblivion?” she snorted, grinning when Alya scoffed and growing more horrified as Nino’s gaping face tilted into the screen, Alya barely restraining her giggles.

 

“ _You do what to who?!_ ” he exclaimed in a high pitched voice, Alya cracking up behind his shoulder as Marinette shook with the force of her own quiet giggles. “Wait…oh my god! It better not be in front of my dog! He’s far too innocent to witness that shit!”

 

“Oh, McGoo is too innocent to witness that, but I have to endure you and Alya making out constantly?” she snorted as he took Alya’s place and frowned back at Marinette.

 

He sniffed, Alya contorting in the background, “That is a work of art, encompassing the nature of true love and unsurpassable beauty.”  

 

“Or,” Marinette continued with a hum, looking thoughtful, “You two are just into public sex.”

 

“Mari!” Alya crowed, Nino chuckling back at her. As they’d gotten more comfortable, what with him dating Marinette’s best friend and all, they’d taken to their own sense of humor with each other. Which was far dirtier than Alya would like, as it was mostly on her behalf, but she had to admit that it was funny watching them try to fluster the other on her expense.

 

“Now,” Nino settled down, arms crossing over his chest and regarding Marinette carefully, “Do we need to have a big bro-little sis talk again about this boy, Marinette?”

 

Marinette sighed, looking up at the ceiling a thinking, “No…I think we need to have it about a different boy.”

 

“ _What the fuck –_ ”

 

“Alya, we need to be supportive of her at these times,” he responded wisely before turning over his shoulder and whispering to his girlfriend, “ _Oh my God I know right what the fuck I’ve shipped them for forever._ ” He turned back to Marinette, who was glaring at him, and looked back at her smoothly. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Ugh! Nevermind! I’ll just deal with it on my own,” she huffed, wiggling down lower into her couch and pouting. Not that she was ready to say ‘hey, I’m dating Chat Noir and also by the way I’m Ladybug.’ But it would get the heat off of her ex-crush for sure, and explain the sudden appearance of whoever Chat Noir turned out to be.

 

Marinette gave a soft smile as she thought about her long time partner, the one who had the utmost faith in her at all times. His kindness, how much he cared, everything was evident in how he behaved around her. Each worried glance of those luminous green eyes, each tilt of his head as he examined her after a fight, every appreciative smile as she leapt into battle to cover him. And, of course, it wasn’t just his personality that had forced her to give in. That strong jaw, pretty cheek bones, otherworldly green eyes that shown brightly at her in the darkness, that cheeky grin as he glanced over her own features before looking at her suggestively, a flirtatious remark about to pass through.

 

“Earth to Marinette, come in, Marinette,” Nino called, causing her to blink back at the screen and turn her head to her friends, who were grinning mischievously at her.

 

“She used to get that way about Adrien,” Alya whispered, although it was definitely loud enough for Marinette. “Seriously though, girl, whenever you want to talk about this guy, or Adrien, or whoever, I’m – _we’re_ – “ she rolled her eyes as Nino scoffed, “ – here for you.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Marinette smiled, forever grateful for her friends, “I’m going to go get ready for bed, I’ll see you two in…?”

 

“Four days,” they chorused, “Goodnight, Marinette.”

 

“Goodnight Alya, goodnight Nino,” she smiled, giving a little wave before ending the video call. She set her laptop aside and stretched, making small, sleepy noises as she did. She turned to look at her kitchen counter, where Tikki was settled in the middle of a plate of cookies, munching on one and mumbling which ones were her next targets. Dottie was asleep by the tiny fireplace, one of the things that had drawn her in to the apartment, with a small fire going to warm the pup.

 

Marinette sighed, leaning her head back and smiling, content with her life at this moment. She had a fulfilling job that was on her way to her dream job, a wonderful responsibility of being a superhero that gave her both a fantastic friend in Tikki and her best friend – now boyfriend – Chat Noir, and an adorable puppy and companion in Dottie. She felt amazing, wanted and loved by all of her friends, family and especially Chat. Things were good, and she didn’t want them to end.

 

Marinette perked her head up as another video call pervaded her laptop screen, accepting it without a second thought, as only friends, family and business calls could reach her.

 

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien called from the other side, grinning back at her as she smiled back.

 

“Hi, Adrien,” she responded before quirking a brow, “What’s up?”

 

“Oh, I just had the best idea,” he insisted, bouncing on his bed before freezing and blushing, “Uhh…are you…wearing anything?”

 

Marinette flushed, glancing down at her chest and sighing as she pulled the straps to her tank top up, aware that only her bare shoulders. “Sorry, yes, I’m not nude,” she gave a sheepish smile as his blush lessened.

 

“Uh – uhm. Sorry, I – uhh…my idea!” he shook his head and got back on track, small smile in place as she nodded him onward. “Do you want to throw a party for Nino and Alya when they get back in town? Just us and them? I have to return McGoo to him anyway, we can have it at my apartment, but I do need help planning and getting the right things. Plus, you know, my parents aren’t bakers.”

 

She laughed, nodding and grinning back at him, “That sounds great, I’m sure they’d love it. We can brainstorm tomorrow at the park, I’ll bring a notebook.”

 

“Sounds great! Sorry to call you so late, I’ll let you head to bed,” he smiled, waving back at her, “Goodnight, Marinette, see you in the morning!”

 

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she smiled back, sighing as he ended the call and shutting her laptop off. That’s it, no more video calls for the night.

 

“Marinette! Chat Noir is calling you!” Tikki called out.

 

Well…maybe just _one_ more.

 

“Tikki, transform me!” she called out, smiling as she flicked open her compact and was greeted with the image of her kitty.

 

“Bonne nuit, my lady,” Chat purred, laying back in his bed, sheets and pillows surrounding him and curling around his leather clad form.

 

“Bonne nuit, mon chaton,” she sighed, making the way to her bedroom, knowing that her background was blurring in her movement.

 

“And how was your day, my love?” he crooned, arm lifted above his head and into the pillows.

 

“Better, now,” she flirted, grinning when he snorted and flushed. “It was good, I was able to talk to my friends about you, somewhat.”

 

“Oh?” he questioned, eyebrow quirking up.

 

“Mentioned that I had a crush on another guy, which is of course you, just to start building up our story,” she stated. “What about you? How was your day?”

 

“As you, it is better now,” he hummed, chewing on something that had her looking at her screen in confusion before he showed it to her. “Cookie.”

  
“That’ll leave crumbs,” she chided as she went about brushing her teeth, settling the compact against the mirror as she rinsed out her mouth and started brushing her hair.

 

“I like your hair,” he murmured, rolling over so that he was on his stomach, pillow cushioning his head as he watched her sleepily, eyelids becoming heavy. “You should let me play with it sometime.”

 

“Of course, chaton,” she smiled, deciding to braid it all around her head for the night. “How’s about, since I ruined it, I set up the date for us?”

  
“When, where and what should I bring?” he asked excitedly, all traces of sleepiness gone.

 

She laughed, finishing up the braid with a few pins that wouldn’t poke her in the skull with a few strategic placements. “I was thinking tomorrow night? Usual spot, and just bring yourself. I owe this to you.”

 

“Ladybug,” he stated simply, frowning at her now, “You don’t owe me anything. Just being with you, _dating_ you, is more than enough. I…” he gave a dreamy sigh, looking just as lovestruck as she honestly felt. “Honestly, it’s a fucking dream come true. In more ways than one.”

 

She shook her head, deciding to leave that for another conversation, as she head to her darkened bedroom. “Still, I want to make it up to you, kitty cat. I know I hurt you, don’t try to deny it, and I want to fix it as much as I can. Let me try? You can surprise and spoil me as much as you want for other dates, but…give me this one to start off?”

 

He hummed thoughtfully, watching as she slid into bed and sighed at the coolness of the sheets. “Alright,” he began slowly before it morphed into a grin, “But I’m going to hold you to all those surprises and spoilings I’m entitled to.”

 

“Of course,” she chuckled, “Just as I’m entitled to mine.”

 

He smiled, green eyes alight with so many different emotions that she was too tired to place. “Get some rest, my love, Paris needs its beautiful protector.”

 

She blushed, frowning for a moment as he grinned at the reaction before she smiled herself, “You too, mon amour, Paris’s protector needs her amazing kitty cat.”

  
He flushed, blinking at her in wide-eyed surprise before laughing, smile taking up her screen as she smiled back. “Goodnight, Ladybug.”

 

“Goodnight, Chat Noir.”

 

And with that, the compact clicked shut and she shuffled into her side, cradling Tikki as the kwami cooed in the palms of her hands.

 

“Somebody’s got the love~bug,” Tikki sang, giggling into Marinette’s thumb as the young woman tapped it against her mouth playfully.

 

“Shush, you, leave the puns to Chat,” she insisted, smiling as Tikki giggled once more, kissed the tip of her nose, and flew off to her own bed. Marinette smiled as Dottie shakily hopped up into bed with her, curled up in the curve of her legs and giving a large sigh as she resumed her sleep. Marinette shifted down, pressing into Dottie more and rubbing the dog’s ear before settling down and falling asleep herself, dreaming of large grins and all-encompassing blushes underneath luminous green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter up and running, I ran into a few road blocks along the way, but now I'm pretty happy with the result!  
> Next chapter is The Date, which should make a lot of people fairly happy, Adrien included!


	4. And They Call It Bella Notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired?? It's literally 4 hahaha help

Adrien snuggled deeply into the furry mane presented just directly in front of his face, sighing and squeezing just a little bit tighter. The purring increased, the flick of a tail brushing his nose and making him wrinkle it just as the alarm sounded.

 

“Make it go away,” Plagg whined, nestled in a small nook that was in the headboard, his own makeshift bed inside with a sliding door to hide himself in. It was actually a major selling point for the both of them, although Adrien had a strict No Cheese rule when it had to do with his sleeping place. However, now that it was just the two of them in the apartment, Plagg was free to wander to the kitchen to get as much as he wanted whenever he wanted, so he accepted this rule with minimal grumbling. 

 

Plagg slid the door open, scoffing when he saw his charge’s sleepy yet lovestruck face grinning dopily back at him. Even Major seemed put off by Adrien’s demeanor, blinking slowly and glaring at him.

 

“You’re pathetic, get a grip on yourself,” Plagg insisted, although Adrien responded with a shake of his head.

 

“I’m going out on a date with Marinette tonight,” he said, voice still gruff with sleep, giggling to himself, “And I’m going to see Ladybug in just a few minutes. My life, like… _rocks_ right now.”

 

“Alright, Jagged Stone, get up and get dressed to see your lady,” Plagg sighed, for once the voice of reason. It was very clear that one of them had to be, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be Adrien. He shared a glance with Major as Adrien got up and started _whistling._ He groaned as he followed him around the apartment, complaining until he got cheese and silently watching him once he was finally got some.

 

Although he knew that Adrien would never intentionally hurt the girl, the more that they spent time with her, the more he worried that what his charge was doing would upset her. She was a sweet girl, he was horrified to find himself admitting, and he could only imagine how she’d take…whatever it was that Adrien was planning. He’d just started dating the girl, and he was so close to seeing Tikki again, but if something went wrong…

 

He flipped through thousands of memories he had of Tikki. Remembered each and every Ladybug and Chat Noir alongside them, some standing out more than most. A fight, a disaster, a flood of tears and a scream that would tear into his soul and leave its mark forever. A Cataclysm gone wrong, a little red bug zipping up to him and wrapping arms made for him around his body as sobs wracked him and he tried his hardest to get them to _wake up, just wake up, come on, kitten…_ A baby’s laugh as it spotted them floating just ahead, a Ladybug and a Chat not far off as they watched the kwamis with their child. Tikki, pressing kisses to the kids’ noses, anyone who would stand still long enough and looked like they deserved them. Plagg, jealousy burning up inside him as he refused to request for a kiss himself.

 

Tikki was made for him, was his half to a whole. They’d been around each other for so long, had known each other better than they knew themselves sometimes, of course it made sense to fall in love along the way. Ladybugs and Chat Noirs did it sometimes, it only made sense. It had to do with the souls, and the stuff they’re made of.

 

“Plagg? You alright?” Adrien asked as he got McGoo ready to go, causing Plagg to look up and blink curiously at him. “You’ve been staring at that piece of cheese for a few minutes now. Did it go bad or something?”

 

Plagg blinked a few more times, looking back at the cheese in his paws before looking back to Adrien, “Is what you’re doing…is it going to hurt Ladybug?”

 

Adrien blinked in surprise, walking over to where he sat on the countertop, placing the lid on the tin of camembert and putting it in the fridge. “No, I don’t see how. Why do you ask?”

 

He stared resolutely at the cheese as he spoke, “No reason. Just don’t want to deal with your whiny, crying ass again.”

 

Adrien lowered himself to look the kwami in the eyes, staring him down before Plagg sighed.

 

“If you screw up and hurt her, you won’t get another shot,” he insisted with a glare, “And, believe me kid, I care about you. But I care about her. And if you do something stupid, I’m not going to feel sorry for you. Especially if you screw things up with me and Tikki.”

 

“Tikki?” Adrien perked up, head tilted as he pursed his lips. “That’s Ladybug’s kwami, right? What do you mean by that?”

 

Plagg sighed, downing the cheese and floating up idly. “I may or may not have had a thing for Tikki since the dawn of time, and seeing you finally get your Ladybug has inspired me to get mine.”

  
“What?” Adrien’s face broke into a grin as Plagg pouted and began settling himself in the pocket of his shirt. “You’re in love with Tikki? Why didn’t you do anything sooner? Did other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs not get together?”

 

“Some did, of course,” he shrugged. You couldn’t just be two halves to a whole and not form some deep connection with someone, and love was probably the deepest connection there ever would be. “It’s just…I dunno. I feel it this time. Like the time is right.”

 

Adrien smiled down at him, and he buried himself deeper into the fabric. This is why he didn’t like talking to Adrien about _feelings_. Anytime he mentioned anything other than cheese, the kid looked like he’d been gifted the secret of the universe. Which, growing up the way he did in a household practically devoid of emotions, he’d let him get away with it as many times as he wanted.

 

“Don’t worry, Plagg, I won’t let anything hurt her,” he insisted, grabbing McGoo’s leash and his coat as he readied to go out the door. “You’ll see Tikki soon, I promise, and whenever you tell her, you’re going to tell me and Marinette all about it. All in ooey-gooey detail.”

 

“Whatever, you sap,” he spat, although he felt something warm settle in the pit of his chest as his words flooded over him, like what he was saying was true.

 

He felt Adrien practically skip all the way to the park, listening to the early morning sounds of the city. Normally he would sleep unless necessary, but instead he kept awake to listen to their conversation, just to assure himself that everything would be alright.

 

“So, I was thinking I could cook dinner for us, bring dessert from my parents’ bakery, and just play a lot of games until everyone decides that the party’s over,” Marinette immediately stated as soon as she saw him, Plagg chuckling to himself as he felt Adrien’s heartbeat speed up underneath him. This kid had it bad.

 

“That sounds great! What all do we need?” Adrien asked as he sat down, tying McGoo up on the arm of the bench and lifting his arm up and over her shoulders, Plagg grimacing as he felt Marinette tense.

 

“Err – well, I was thinking…” she paused, shrugging her shoulders and leaning forward a little, and Adrien’s arm came back to his side. “Uhm…well, Nino’s on that diet, so it would have to have a healthy option, but Alya loves food, so I was thinking this chicken, with whole grain pasta and alfredo sauce with an alternate sauce for Nino. And you, if you’re worried about your waistline.”

  
“And pass up on your food? Never. What sort of ingredients do you need? I can buy them and keep them at my apartment, save us some hassle.”

 

“Oh, that sounds great, but I want to help pay,” she insisted. “I’m going to the store later today anyway, I have something special to get ready for, so I can buy it then and you can pay me back half.”

 

“Alright!” Adrien chirped before continuing on, “Hey, if you want to come by and see my place and where you’ll be cooking – ”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Marinette stated sharply, still kind but with a colder demeanor than she’d always exuded. Plagg pressed against Adrien’s chest, warning him to stop pushing, and Adrien faltered.

 

“Err – why not?”

 

She hesitated, but when she spoke it was with all the confidence she’d exuded as Ladybug, “I’m not sure how you intended that, but it sounded like – ”

 

“Oh!” Plagg could feel Adrien jump as he realized how it might have sounded, a flush working its way up his skin. “I’m sorry, Marinette, I assure you that wasn’t the case.” He faltered, and even though Plagg was practically punching him in the chest, continued onward. “Unless you would like to, I don’t know…go out with me? Then that sort of thing would be alright, wouldn’t it?”

 

He could feel Marinette bristle from where he was hidden, and Plagg kept thwacking away at Adrien’s chest, more so from anger and “ _you promised, you dickface!_ ” than from warning now.

 

“I’m sorry, Adrien, but I’m seeing someone,” she said, standing and grabbing Dottie’s leash, “And, really, I’d like to remain friends, but if that’s something difficult for you to do, than perhaps we should stop meeting up so you don’t get that sort of impression again. If this was all some sort of plan you had to, I don’t know, _woo_ me, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

 

Adrien was silent for a few moments before he scrambled to untie McGoo, dashing back after her and calling her name, Plagg cursing him and all Chat Noirs and fucking Master Fu for _putting him with this idiot._

 

“Marinette! Wait!” he panted, slowing to a stop and grimacing as McGoo shot off, tugging his arm this way and that, excited for the run. Plagg simmered in his pocket, looking up to see Adrien faltering and flushing as he tried to fix his own mess. “I – I’m sorry for what I said. I was – I just…I don’t know. That was stupid. But, please, I do want to be friends. And if you don’t want to do the party for Alya and Nino, then I’d understand, or if you want to have it at your apartment, or theirs, or – I just…I’m sorry.”

 

She huffed, silent for a few moments before sighing, “It’s alright, Adrien, I know it’s not your fault, you didn’t know. I’m sorry I blew up, but what it sounded like – ”

 

“I’d never do that to – ”

 

“I know,” she stopped him gently, fingertips to his shoulder as Plagg watched upwards, not daring to poke his head up any further. “Friends, right?”

 

“Friends,” he breathed a sigh of relief, nodding and watching her walk away a good enough distance before he grimaced down to Plagg. “I’m sorry, buddy, I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Stop messing with her,” Plagg insisted with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest, “Tell her, _tonight._ ”

 

“I promise,” Adrien nodded, agreeing to the task at hand now, deep in thought and already rewriting his plans.

~ o ~ o ~

Chat Noir curled his tail around Ladybug protectively, noticing how she laughed and slid her hand into his, taking tiny steps and leading him around. She’d greeted him, asked him how his day was, and then blindfolded him. He wasn’t sure where he was going, had no chance to memorize his movements as she led him and guided him, hugging him close and swinging large gaps when necessary, telling him to step on or over something, following her blindly until she swung him somewhere, set him on his feet, and clicked something open.

 

“Alright, chaton, you can take off the blindfold,” she said, moving further away as he fiddled with the fabric and blinked at the sudden light.

 

An apartment.

 

 _Her_ apartment.

 

The lights were dimmed, a candle was lit over a small, rounded dining table in an alcove with window seats just to the right of the balcony, a fire going in the fireplace as Ladybug stooped to great Dottie, who nudged her affectionately before looking at Adrien head on.

 

“Dottie, be nice,” Marinette insisted as the Dalmatian lopped her way over to him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth happily.

 

“Dottie? Your dog?” he asked, scratching her under the chin as she squinted her eyes up at him.

 

“Yes,” she bit her lip, “I – I thought…that I’d cook for us. Here. If that’s okay?”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” he smiled, stepping further into the living room. Pictures had been taken down and hidden, personal objects were absent and voids in the dust were left behind on shelves. But he read the titles of her books, noted the art books and design books and a few magazines that Alya had featured in, or a few CDs that Nino had burned for her, and stopped when he saw a glimpse of his own face on a cover on her coffee table.

 

“This is kind of…” he began, still looking around and wondering what photos would line her walls, what awards would take place on her shelves.

 

“Weird?” she finished, laughing as she settled the food on the table.

 

“Surreal,” he sighed, collapsing on the couch and grinning up at her as she laughed at him. “My lady, I’m on your _couch_ ,” he insisted with glee, looking up at her smiling face.

 

“And you’re in my apartment, and you’re _dating_ me!” she gasped in mock surprise, shaking her head and smiling at him, “Come on, before the food gets cold.”

 

He followed her to the table, smiling as he held her seat out for her as she scoffed and sat. “Spaghetti?” he questioned as she flushed.

 

“I didn’t know what you would like, so I just went with something basic,” she explained before tensing, “If you want I can make something else or – “

 

“Spaghetti is perfect,” he insisted, taking a bite and gasping as it hit his tongue. “Oh my god. Ladybug. Fuck. Sorry – this is amazing.”

 

She giggled, rolling her eyes at him and twirling her fork. “It’s not that good.”

 

“It is!” he exclaimed, “Oh my god, what is this made out of? Angel hair?”

 

“Yes, that is how the pasta would be described,” she teased, laughing as he pouted at her. “I made it, actually.” He paused, and she elaborated. “From scratch. All of it.”

 

“Holy fuck,” he murmured, eyes growing wide as he continued to eat, her laughing at his colorful vocabulary. “Okay, I’m sorry but – have you thought about opening a restaurant? Or becoming a personal chef? Because I would hire you. I would hire you so hard.”

 

She snorted, laughing opening at him and grinning brightly, “Thank you, Chat, I appreciate it.”

 

Dinner flowed easily, talking about their days and how she’d set everything up, and eventually they had made their way to the couch to watch some movie that “ _oh my god my Lady you have to see this how have you never seen the Princess Bride”_ , plates of food held up as they ate in silence.

 

Her eyes were steadily watching the movie, smiling every time she glanced at Dottie, situated on the floor in between their legs, eyes watching every movement of food going on before her. Chat, for as much as he claimed to be a cat person, slid a hunk of dinner roll to her, which she ignored pointedly.

 

What she could not ignore, of course, was a fork that was not her own sliding over onto her plate.

 

Which was his whole plan, of course. _Yes, watch the movie, but also, pay attention to me while you’re doing it._

 

She watched him as he slowly twirled one of the remaining strings of pasta around on his fork, secretly twirling the other end of it and grinning as they brought the ends to their lips at the same time.

 

He blinked in surprise when his food gaze resistance before he gave a closed lip laugh, eyes sparkling as she had a hard time controlling her own smile. He began chewing, shortening the strand, giving her enough time to back out when she started doing the same. He would _not_ get his hopes up, not now, not for anything with her. He would wait until the food was gone and there was no space between them, and the stars and the planets would all align and there would be a peace in the world that had gone unknown before, but it would remain for all eternity after that moment had finally transgressed.

 

Which was exactly what happened when the pasta fell from his mouth, smacking onto his plate as he gave a frustrated growl that spoke of years’ worth of failed moments. She smiled, took their plates and set them off on the coffee table, gripped his chin and set her eyes onto full sparkle for him before closing the gap and letting him know that _yes_ , ladies and gentlemen, she wore strawberry flavored sheer lip gloss and it was _glorious_. And that she dug her hands into his hair and weaved her fingers into the strands, and she worked her jaw fabulously, and she made pleased little hums against his mouth when he wrapped his arms around her and nestled the both of them into the corner of the sectional.

 

The smacking he could’ve done without though.

 

“Dottie!” she snapped, pulling away from him and groaning as the Dalmatian licked the plates on the coffee table clean, red sauce staining her front and chin. “Bad girl! No dishes!”

 

“I’ve got it, I’ll put them in the sink,” he said, hopping up and standing as she blinked back at him. “Don’t you dare move,” he ordered with a glare, grinning when she pouted adorably back at him. He settled the dishes in the sink, packing up the pasta and sauce separately so she could have leftovers, and even bent down to Dottie with a clean washrag to wipe the pup clean, all while Ladybug watched on fondly. It made him think a few years ahead, sharing space and identities and pets. But he shook it away, returning to his Lady as he hopped over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms back around her, noses brushing as he purred happily at her.

 

“Now, where were we?” he asked, making her flush and laugh before he began peppering her cheeks with kisses. The movie played on ahead of them, both lost to what was meant to be happening in the plot by this point. They were like two teenagers after prom but not ready to do much more than that.

 

“I have to go,” he whined, pecking her lips for the fifteenth time, just as many times as he’d complained about having to go.

 

“I know, kitty,” she sighed, rubbing his cheek with her thumb in a timeless mission to make him purr. He’d been purring nonstop since they’d kissed. “Call me when you get home, okay?”

 

“Yes, My Lady,” he assured her, placing a soft kiss on her lips before hopping out of her balcony, noticing a street sign a block over that gave him an idea.

 

He made it home safely in record time, calling his Lady to assure her of his safety before insisting that she sleep. He collapsed into bed before releasing transformation, sighing happily in contentment before a great big wad of stinky cheese hit him right between the eyes.

 

“You dickhead!” Plagg crowed, another bit of cheese ready for firing. “You promised me!”

 

“Shit! Plagg, I’m sorry!”

 

Another wad of cheese. “You get to be happy with your ladybug and I don’t? What kind of shit is that?”

 

“Plagg, I forgot, okay, I’m sorry,” he insisted, grimacing as Plagg ignored all of the cheese and zoomed into his hiding spot, slamming it shut resolutely. “Plagg! Hey, come on, talk to me!”

 

“You flirted with her as Adrien when you knew she was dating Chat! You invited her back to your place like some weirdo! You didn’t tell her! You’re hurting her, for all you know!” he yelled back.

 

“Why do you care so much about Marinette?” he asked.

 

“One of us has to, and it’s obviously not you!” he snapped, and Adrien was silent for a good, long time before Plagg slid the door open and looked back into his eyes. “I didn’t mean that.”

 

“I know you didn’t,” he nodded, holding out his palm for Plagg to settle into. They didn’t do it often, but it was normally reserved for serious talks. Plagg settled into the juncture where his thumb met his palm, eyes cast on the lines of Adrien’s hand. “Just like you know that I didn’t mean to go back on my promise to you tonight.”

  
“I know,” Plagg sighed, tail curling around his thumb before he looked resolutely up at him. “You tell her as soon as possible. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that you know and can mess with her all you want.”

 

Adrien ducked his head, nodding before tilting his head, “Should I do it before or after Nino and Alya’s party?”

 

Plagg sighed, scrubbing his little paws down his face, “After. If she breaks up with you, you don’t need to explain that awkwardness to Nino and Alya.”

 

“Are you okay with waiting that long?” he asked, trying to push away the fear that she might very well break up with him if she saw it like Plagg had. Which, with each explanation, seemed like a very likely outcome.

 

“I have waited eons, kid, what’s a few more days?” he shrugged with a grin, patting his palm with a soft smile, “She won’t break up with you. I promise.”

 

And Adrien smiled, nodded, set Plagg to his bed with his two chunks of cheese, and went to sleep with strawberry lips and hoping more about Ladybug than he ever had before.


	5. Look at the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party happens and there's a surprise for everyone!

It was Friday. He’d made it successfully throughout the week knowing who Ladybug was and had yet to screw things up with her. Things had been stilted at the park, but they’d gotten better. He had her phone number, had texted what she would need to cook dinner, and set things up while giving her instructions on how to get to his apartment. She’d nulled his idea for streamers as she slipped through the unlocked door, gracefully slid the bakery box onto the island and began bustling around his kitchen like she owned the place.

 

Things were good.

 

Major adored her, sitting on top of the countertops next to her as she cooked and brushing his head against her arm whenever available, which was adorable to watch as he wrestled with the little helium machine that the guy at the store said would be easy to use. McGoo, of course, had noticed that all of his belongings were packed up neatly and waiting by the front door, eagerly dancing back and forth from Adrien to Marinette, his little tail a blur as he checked on everyone’s progress.

 

“They’re on their way,” Adrien informed her, bowing down underneath her to put the helium tank under the sink, a balloon in his grip which he took a quick drag of while she wasn’t looking. “Should we introduce them to the Lollipop Guild?” he asked, voice high and squeaky, and he grinned when she started laughing uncontrollably and grasping for the balloon with one hand, the other busy with the sauce she was making for Nino.

 

“Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch, the wicked witch!” she sang, laughing at herself as Adrien joined in, passing the bright red balloon back and forth to make each other giggle.

 

“Let me be your wings,” she sang, octaves dropping steadily as the helium wore off gradually, “Let me be your only love, let me take you far beyond the stars~”

 

He sobered up, toying with the red latex as she kept singing, knowing the song well enough apparently and swaying as she did. “What’s that from?” he asked once she started humming, a pleased little smile on her face as she checked over the food.

 

“Thumbelina,” she answered, giggling at his soft smile, “It was Manon’s favorite movie when she was younger, we’d watch it a lot when I babysat her.”

 

“The little girl that was in one of my shoots?” he asked, perching himself on the counter and watching her fondly as she nodded.

 

“She’s still a few years away from middle school herself, but she’s so excited and nervous,” she said, turning all of the burners to low and turning the oven off to keep everything warm, “But she’s a sweetheart, she shouldn’t have to worry about finding her place.”

 

“I think everyone does at that point in their lives,” he speculated, Marinette nodding as she pulled out a large, teal colored plate that he didn’t know he owned and turning to put the pastries on it, brightly colored macarons lining the outside perimeter and protecting the more delicate pastries on the inside. “I know that I struggled, especially since it was my first time going to school at all.”

 

“It was hard for me too,” Marinette said, “I knew everyone in our class, of course, but I was never really close enough to anyone. You, Alya, and Nino were easily my closest friends ever, and once I became more comfortable with myself, I found friendships with our classmates.”

 

“Really?” he questioned, looking at her curiously and wondering who would dare not take the opportunity to get to know this girl. Then he chided himself and called himself a hypocrite.

 

“Of course!” she smiled, beaming at him over her shoulder, “You were my first friend too, Adrien.”

 

He stopped, watching her as his heart fluttered around wildly, warmth spreading up through his chest and lighting his body with energy. She remembered that? Of course he did, but she did? “You know,” he said slowly, wondering just how much she remembered, “I never got that umbrella back.”

 

“And you never will,” she sniffed, placing meringues over the tops of the inner row of macarons, “That thing has been with me for years, and we’ve bonded. I can never give it back now.”

 

He laughed, standing and reaching over her shoulder for a meringue before she swatted at his hand, glaring at him before sighing and reaching back into the box to hand a tiny little orange meringue to him. He grinned, smiling at her sweetly, which went unnoticed as she focused on arranging the desserts.

 

Soon it was time, Adrien skidding to the door eagerly when they heard a buzz, practically bouncing around with McGoo as Nino’s voice floated through the apartment.

 

“ _Yo, dickhead, let us up_ ,” he insisted, sleep fogging his voice as Adrien chuckled.

 

“Alya with you?” he asked, pressing on the button as he heard Marinette quietly putting dishes in the sink to wash later.

 

“ _Hey,_ ” she hummed through the speaker, “ _He dragged me to carry McGoo’s stuff while he was reunited with his baby._ ”

 

“Well come on up, I’ll find something for you guys to eat,” he said, allowing them in and sharing a quick grin with Marinette, who was leaning against the arm of the couch as Major kept brushing his head against her shoulders.

 

Adrien was opening the door before Nino could even knock, leaving the DJ to collapse to his knees in the entryway and call out to his dog, not even seeing Marinette, the balloons or the mountain of sweets just sitting on the island counter.

 

Alya tiptoed around them, dressed in leggings and one of Nino’s old sweatshirts, hugging Adrien before she looked up and squealed, “Mari!” This brought Nino to look up and blink at everything, scooping his dog into his arms and letting Adrien shut the door behind him.

 

“Surprise!” Marinette crowed, hugging Alya tightly and laughing as the two spun around in large, happy circles. “We wanted to welcome you two home!”

 

“What a welcome!” Nino laughed, grinning over at Adrien before lighting up, “Are those orange meringues?”

 

“What about that diet, baby?” Alya teased over Marinette’s shoulder.

 

“Screw that, those are Dupain-Cheng meringues!” he hollered before Adrien gripped onto the hood of his hoodie and began chiding.

 

“Marinette cooked dinner for all of us, you’re eating that before you get any dessert,” he said, trying not to laugh at Nino’s pout.

 

“Marinette cooked?” Alya said, breaking away from her friend for a moment before rushing to look into the pans and oven. “My favorite! Oh, Marinette, you’re the best friend ever!” She turned to grab pot holders, tugging the chicken out of the oven and setting it on another pot holder to protect the cabinets. Marinette quickly shooed her away, sending her off into the living room with a pout as she began to settle the food onto plates.

 

Nino flopped into the couch with a sigh, McGoo in his lap and Alya settling into his side. Adrien moved into the kitchen to help Marinette, fixing drinks and helping her take the plates into the living room. Marinette handed the plates to their friends, sitting down on the opposite couch and smiling when Adrien handed the extra plate in his hand to her and sat down beside her.

 

The four talked, asking how McGoo and Adrien fared and how he’d bumped into Marinette at the park. They asked questions about Marinette’s work, which she sighed and complained about certain fabrics before becoming tight lipped and refusing to spoil the evening with talking about work. They asked how Adrien was doing with the whole modelling thing, and he happily admitted that he hated it but continued doing it to pay the bills. Once they finally were able to ask about Nino and Alya’s trip without one of the two cutting them off, they were nibbling on the desserts and trying to be as chill about it as possible.

 

“Well, okay, we might as well just do it,” Nino murmured, leaning into Alya’s side as he munched on a plate full of meringues. “We wanted them together anyway.”

 

Alya sighed, setting her plate down and staring a concerned Marinette and Adrien head on. “We’re getting married.”

 

Adrien tugged the plate from Marinette’s grasp just before she jumped up and catapulted Alya, squeezing her tightly and making happy little squeals while Alya laughed and was dragged into the carpet with her, Nino looking on at the two fondly. Adrien hopped over them onto the other couch, set the plates on the coffee table and grabbed Nino in an even tighter hug than Marinette had on Alya.

 

“I’m so so so happy for you two!” she cheered, Alya finally pulling away for air. “How did it happen? Who asked who?”

 

“I asked her during one of my shows,” Nino admitted with a blush, pushing Adrien away by his face.

 

“It was so sweet, Mari,” Alya gushed while Nino turned redder. “He called me up to the stage, played my favorite song, and proposed. Every single person in that room teared up.”

 

“When you cry, everyone cries,” he muttered, scuffing at the carpet, but Adrien was close enough to see that he was smiling and still batting away tears. Nino had grown up with his parents distant and always fighting. To have built such a wonderful and steady relationship with Alya, where he was truly happy… Adrien was ecstatic for them. He was pretty sure he’d start crying in a few more moments.

 

“Oh, Nino,” Marinette breathed, still sitting in the floor with Alya half on top of her, looking at her friend’s hand, “It’s beautiful!”

 

“It was her grandmother’s,” Nino laughed, Alya nodding as a soft smile came to her face. “I asked her parents to see if, you know, they’d be cool with it, and her mom gave me that.”

 

“I called Mom from the car,” Alya laughed, “Surprised she hasn’t told all of Paris yet.”

 

“I’m so happy for the two of you,” Marinette insisted, Adrien nodding along.

 

“Oh!” Alya gave an outburst, smacking Marinette in the arm, “Will you make my dress? Nothing too fancy, of course, and you’ll have plenty of time to make it.”

 

Marinette paused for a few moments before burying her face into her hands and giving another little squeal before quickly nodding.

 

“Will you also be my maid of honor?” she asked with a grin, laughing when Marinette finally gave a loud sob and nodding, collapsing into her friend’s arms for another hug.

 

“I’m so happy,” she whined, face buried in her friend’s stomach while Nino leaned against Adrien.

 

“You know you’re gonna be my best man, right?” he whispered, not wanting to take away from the girls’ moment.

 

“I’d be offended if I weren’t,” he said, still with a massive grin on his face.

 

Everyone stayed for a few more hours, cleaning and talking about plans for the wedding and who they could invite or leave behind. It was well past midnight when everyone left, Nino and Alya promising to drop Marinette off at her apartment, which left Adrien all to himself.

 

And, of course, Plagg.

 

“I think you should wait,” the little being insisted as he fussed with his hair and his teeth, pacing through the apartment and looking around for other things he might need. “It’s like one in the morning, get some sleep. Calm down, for another. Mainly calm down.”

 

“No, I – I need to do this,” Adrien insisted, trying to psych himself up, “I owe it to her. No more schemes. And – and I’m afraid if I don’t do it now, I never will. And it’s not just me and her, anymore, it’s Ladybug and Chat – always has been – a-and you and Tikki. There’s so many things riding on this and I – I don’t -”

 

Plagg sighed, patting his face and looking him in the eye, “Go to bed. No transformations tonight. Tomorrow night, yes, but not tonight. Give yourself time to calm down and prepare, and I will make sure that you do it.”

 

Adrien paused, looking back at the kwami before finally nodding and watching as he settled into licking the cream cheese frosting off of a brownie that Marinette had left for Adrien. “I – I thought you hated sweets?”

 

He shrugged, avoiding the awestruck look and taking a tentative bite out of the brownie he rested upon. “Thought I’d try it. Your girl made these. More bitter than sweet, which is probably why I like it. She’s got good taste. Still doesn’t validate her decision to date you, but I guess I can let her pass on that one.”

 

There was a soft silence for a few moments where Plagg avoided looking at him, knowing that if he did he wouldn’t be able to take the look on his face. Adrien instead smoothed a thumb down his head before walking into his bathroom to shower.

~o~o~o~

Marinette sighed happily as she curled up on her couch, watching the movie that Chat had insisted upon days ago, a cup of hot chocolate in her grasp as Tikki perched on her shoulder and watched as well, cooing over certain bits and giggling at others.

 

She’d spent that morning sketching up ideas for Alya’s wedding dress before her parents had surprised her for lunch, taking her out and gushing that Alya and Nino both had gone straight to them for the cake and desserts. They were just as happy for her friends as she was, and her mother had asked what her plans for the dresses were. She’d gone home and shown them the sketches, her father praising her attention to detail and giving a few tips on what looked best on the aisle rather than the runway.

 

She would need to get fabric scraps at some point, figure up a veil as well, and decide upon attachments with Alya before she was even close to actually starting on it, but she was confident that it would go smoothly. She would also need to do a plethora of other duties as a maid of honor, but her main priority for now was the dress.

 

Marinette was pulled from her thoughts as somebody knocked, Tikki zipping away as she stood up and went to the door, pulling it open and blinking at the empty hallway. The knocking continued, making her close the door and listen carefully before she heard, very faintly:

 

“The balcony, Princess!”

 

She turned, blinking in surprise when she saw Chat leaning against the railing to her balcony, grinning cheekily at her. Her heart sped up as she moved to the door, wondering if having him for a date at her apartment had been a bad idea, knowing surely that once he stepped inside that he would recognize everything and put it all together, if he didn’t know already. Oh God, she wasn’t ready for him to know. Especially not when she was in ratty sweatpants and a – _and a Chat Noir tank top._

 

“I think you need to turn the handle to open it,” he pointed out thoughtfully, grinning back at her as she panicked before opening the door.

 

“Chat Noir!” she greeted, knowing that Tikki would flip shit with her from her hiding spot. “What a surprise! Is there something I can help you with? Any sort of danger?”

 

“No, ma’am,” he answered, slipping inside quietly, looking over her idly before grinning, “Nice shirt. I’m more of a Ladybug fan myself, though.”

 

She covered her chest with a frown, wondering if he knew and if he _didn’t_ , then he would have hell to pay for visiting random girls and complimenting them on their tank tops. She opened her mouth to tell him off, when he spoke again, softly, pulling out one of the dining chairs for her.

 

“But you knew that already, didn’t you, My Lady?”

 

Marinette stared at him in shock, watching as he slowly looked into her eyes before motioning her to sit down. She did so, weakly, watching him with her mouth open as he paced around the other edge of the table.

 

“It was an accident,” he began, glancing at her before continuing on, still in that same, calm tone of voice. “You mentioned your dog. Then all the pieces started coming together and then I…then I knew. And, for some ungodly reason, I thought that I should try to make you like my civilian self. That if you did, I’d go ‘surprise!’ and we’d be able to laugh about it. But…Plagg, my kwami, pointed out that it wasn’t fair to you. That hiding what I knew and playing this, I dunno, this game with you…it was only hurting you. And so I…” He looked up again, gripping the back of the other chair, tears swimming in his eyes as his tail swished around behind him. “I am so, so sorry, Marinette. I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

Tikki emerged, balancing on her shoulder, giving her strength as she tapped against an earring. Whether it was magic surging into her, or fear, or anger, or just the emotional support that Tikki brought, or just some strange combination of all of them, she found her voice.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, voice shaking as much as her hands were.

 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes once before exhaling and opening them again, “Plagg, you can drop now.”

  
The green light filled the warm, hazy glow of the apartment, starting at his feet and engulfing him slowly, warmly, and Plagg appeared by his side as Marinette’s gasp filled the air, her hands flying to her mouth as they both stood silently before her.

 

“I…” he began before Plagg shushed him, a stern look on his face before he floated down to the middle of the table, sitting down and looking up at her.

 

“He’s an idiot, but he did it with good intentions,” he said, looking up at Marinette as Tikki coached her to breathe, tears filling her eyes. “He never, ever meant to hurt you. Chat Noirs don’t hurt Ladybugs, not on purpose. Not ever.”

 

Marinette nodded faintly, looking back at Adrien for the longest silence of either of their lives, before dropping her hands as the tears started to fall.

 

“I – I’m sorry, but…you need to go,” she said, Adrien drooping as she spoke and sniffled, “I’m not…I need time, I… Please, I don’t know….”

  
“I understand,” he said, transforming again, even though he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand at all, and he knew he didn’t. He didn’t understand what she was feeling, what she was going through, he did not understand how to fix it. He showed himself out, catapulting himself off of the balcony and nestling himself into an alleyway, listening quietly as she began to sob. His heart clenched, and he could still hear it faintly when he detransformed, Plagg curling up at the back of his neck just under the collar of his shirt, purring faintly to bring some form of comfort to him.

 

“Give her time, Adrien,” he insisted, “She needs time. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

But he wasn’t so sure.

 

He trudged up the staircase to his apartment, even though there was a perfectly good elevator, he just did not feel like being closed in. He opened the door with Plagg’s help, as he’d left his keys inside, and trudged to his bedroom, messily kicking off his shoes, tugging off his shirt, and climbing into bed, the room already dark as he got underneath the sheets. Plagg and Major followed, conversing quietly in soft meows, before his cat jumped up onto his back and began kneading him, purring loudly before curling up at the small of his back. Plagg slid into his own space, leaving the compartment opened to check on him, noticing the faint tears sliding down his own cheeks.

 

He hated seeing his kittens like this, hated seeing them tear themselves apart faster that a Cataclysm could. He wished he could fix it, could repair things from the inside so things could get better on the outside, but he knew that he couldn’t. That was not his department anyway, even if kwamis could. Magic they may have, gods they may be, but miracle workers? Not always.

 

Plagg was startled when Adrien heaved a stuttering sigh, Major lifting his head and watching him closely.

 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” he whispered, clutching his pillow and burying his face into it.

 

 _I’m sorry, Adrien_ , Plagg thought, but kept it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh did I forget to mention that we were all going aboard the Angst Train? Toot toot!!


	6. There are Tears in Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get bad but then they get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toot toot!

It was in the little hours of the morning when they both woke up. Those eerily quiet hours, just between the edge of night and beginning of morning, where the whole world seems to be asleep. When people get shaken awake by nightmares or thoughts that plague them in their waking hours, staring blearily at their surroundings as their heartrates slow and their clocks remind them that they would be better off either sleeping or just lying there for another few hours.

 

Adrien woke up because a nightmare he’d never thought of had come to reality.

 

He’d been prodded awake abruptly, a tiny shrieking sound in his ear as something tugged at his hair, making him jerk away and blink around worriedly for Plagg. This was when red invaded his vision, causing him to scream and topple out of bed as Plagg snorted.

 

“Tikki?” he asked, sleep clouding his voice before concern seeped in, “Tikki, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

 

Adrien jerked his head up from the floor, just in time to see Tikki come barreling towards him, tears slipping from her eyes as she waved her arms angrily.

 

“You did this, you _fix_ it, Chat Noir!” she shrieked, shoving against his chin forcefully with both arms, “You fix her! You fix her right now, do you hear me?”

 

“Tikki, Tikki, what’s wrong?” Plagg insisted, coming down to her side and holding her still momentarily, the little red kwami’s resolve wavering before she began to cry.

 

“She’s been like this for hours, nothing I do helps,” she sobbed into her tiny paws, looking back at Adrien as his heartrate picked up. “Please, Chat, please fix Marinette.”

 

Adrien didn’t hesitate, didn’t question what was going on, and he certainly did not pick himself up off of the ground before saying, “Plagg, claws out.”

 

Chat Noir stood, scooping Tikki into his hands and tucking her up into an ear for safe keeping, wincing a little as she gripped onto his hair. He leapt from his window, running across rooftops and diving across alleys without stopping once, knowing that whatever was happening, that it was his fault.

 

“Tikki?” Chat asked, coming to her balcony and pausing as the hair at the back of his neck stood, the wind picking up and thunder rumbling in the distance.

 

“She…” Tikki floated in front of him, looking out to the balcony doors as Dottie whined and scratched at the door, looking at him pleadingly as well. “Chat…just take her earrings. I’ll explain later.”

 

He took a deep breath, nudging Dottie aside as he quietly made his way inside, silently following Tikki’s direction to the bedroom and making his way in.

 

There, sitting upright with her legs crossed, was Marinette.

 

Marinette, covered in a dark, moving, swarming purple that pulsed darkly with malcontent.

 

Marinette, his Lady, sitting there, a dark silhouette against the backdrop of her bedroom, eyes ghastly white and unseeing. Unbreathing.

 

Marinette, sitting there….

 

Holding a Chat Noir doll that she’d made in middle school.

 

He didn’t dare take a breath, didn’t dare speak out to her, but simply reached a shaking hand out to her, unclipping one earring and then the other.

 

‘Now what?’ he mouthed to Tikki, who stared him head on as the purple mass began to shift around his Lady with a purpose.

  
“Hide,” she whispered, tugging him into the closet and shutting it behind him, encompassing them both in the darkness and tucking the earrings into a pocket as his eyes refocused and he heard a soft gasp.

 

Marinette was silent as a purple glow filled a small portion of her bedroom, Chat and Tikki staring at the crack underneath the double doors, a hanger poking him between the shoulder blades somewhere. And then, she laughed, a soft one that bore no happiness, spoke of no friendship, family or love, gave way to no hope, and spoke two words:

 

_“Oui, Papillon.”_

 

The purple glow faded, the sounds of shifting and changing stopped, and Marinette – an Akuma – stood from the bed.

 

“Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…” she sang softly, Adrien stiffening as she began to walk. Tikki flattened against his neck, just as still as he was.

 

And then she passed by, opening the door leading to the hallway, Dottie giving a yelp as the dark magic passed over her too. Her footsteps carried out into the living room, to the balcony, and out into the night.

 

“Oh my God,” Chat whispered, crumbling to his knees and shaking violently, “Oh my God…”

 

“I know, Chat, I know,” Tikki whispered as well, coming down to wipe the tears away from his mask. “But not now. You need to be strong for her, to save her. Can you do that, Chat?”

 

He sucked in gulps of air, nodding and standing before collapsing again against her shelf for shoes. “I can’t – I can’t breathe, Tikki, I can’t – ”

 

“Adrien, listen to me,” she stated sternly yet softly, staring into his eyes, “Marinette needs you. She needs you to save her, and fix her hurting. Yes, you caused it. There is no denying that. But you are therefore the only one to fix it. Papillon doesn’t know who she is, he’s been in limbo as long as she has. He has no idea why she’s upset with you, all he knows is that she is and that she is weak. You need to be strong for her, Adrien.”

 

“I…” He took a deep breath, staring Tikki down before standing and nodding, unclipping the baton from his back and diving from her bedroom window, whipping through the night as the rain began to pour, first weakly, then growing, pounding against the leather of his suit and making him hate everything that ever had to do with water.

 

“Tikki! You alright?” he questioned, pausing to take her from his ear and grimacing as she shivered and shook. He opened up the pocket that had the earrings inside, allowing her to zip inside and just peek her head out, watching as he tumbled from building to building, looking for any sign of an Akuma.

 

“Where would she go, where would she be?” he questioned as lightning struck and thunder rumbled, sighing and closing his eyes to try to gather his thoughts.

 

But it was too cold. It was too dark, and the rain was interfering with his night vision as it came down thick and heavy. All he wanted to do was find her, fix her, and then figure out a way where they could curl up together somewhere warm and just talk it all out. With the way things were going, with this game of Chat and Akuma (he imagined Ladybug’s groan at this, but all it did was send guilt spiking through his heart), he’d be lucky if he found her before morning, if at all.

 

“The school!” Tikki chattered, arms around herself to keep the warmth.

 

“What makes you say that?” he questioned, making his way there. “Is it some kind of magic that connects you to her?”

 

“No,” she answered back, pressing against his pounding heart, noticing with a smile that Plagg was turning up the temperature of the suit for them both, Adrien sighing in some small relief. “It’s where she fell in love with you!”

 

“But we met at – ” he cut off, the idea coming to him as Plagg adjusted the pocket for Tikki to submerge herself in. “God bless you, Tikki, I never would have thought of that.”

 

“I know,” she murmured, then became content with staying quiet as they neared the school, slowing to a crawl and ducking behind a chimney as the Akuma paced around in front, thick lines of green, blue and purple spinning out of her hands before becoming invisible.

 

Her hair was in pigtails, like when they were younger, except her bangs had been taken aside as well, leaving her whole face exposed. The mask transitioned from a dark plum color to a royal blue, covering about as much as her normal mask did. Dark purple gloves stretched from her fingertips to the middle of her arm, just above her elbow, and there was an expanse of freckled skin before her shirt began to cover, blue and purple fabric that swirled independently, tucked into a dark purple skirt that matched her gloves. Royal blue leggings protected her legs, and thick clunkly black boots that resembled his own encompassed her thighs.

 

And the Chat Noir doll was held protectively in her grasp, smiling away as she dispensed thread from its middle, never losing shape or form.

 

“There’s my pretty puppy,” she cooed, stooping down to nuzzle Dottie, who’d become a black-with-white-spots Dalmatian, a sewing kit resting on top of her back. “Once all the students and faculty come to start their day, they’ll find themselves trapped by Seam Ripper and her web of lies. That should draw the pretty kitty out nicely, don’t you think?”

 

She chuckled darkly, smiling at her accomplishment before a purple mask glowed to life in front of her. She snorted, waving her hand through the mask as if to vanish it, although it did nothing. “Yeah, yeah, get his Miraculous, flush out Ladybug, get her Miraculous, let you become the Supreme Ruler of All. Tell me, do you ever get tired of that little speech, or are all your Akumas so small minded to actually need the reminders?” She chuckled again, smiling as the mask faded away.

 

Chat Noir ducked back down, looking to Tikki for reassurance before taking a deep breath to steel his nerves.

 

It’s just an Akuma.

 

Just an Akuma.

 

Just an Akuma that looks, sounds and smells like _Marinette,_ his Lady, the love of his life.

 

Just an Akuma that _he_ caused.

 

Just an Akuma that, worst case scenario, wants him _dead_.

 

No biggie.

 

‘ _You can do this_ ,’ Plagg whispered into his head, which they didn’t do very often because it weirded them both out, but this time he needed it. ‘ _Tikki and I will help you. But first, immobilize that dog. And careful what you say, you never know what Papillon will hear._ ’

 

He nodded, grasping his baton and catapulting himself down to the pavement, feeling a grin come over his face despite himself.

 

Seam Ripper turned, a surprised look on her face before she grinned, “Well, well, well, look what the _chat_ dragged in.”

 

“Hey, I thought you hated puns,” he cooed, propping his arms up on his baton as it shrank to accommodate. “Look at you, trying to impress me.”

 

She snarled, Dottie growling by her side, “Hardly a pun.”

 

“Was so a pun,” he teased with a wink.

 

She turned to her dog, giving him a glare as she ordered, “Sic ‘im.”

 

Dottie came barreling towards him, teeth bared and growling all the way as he hopped up on his baton, swinging over the dog, and curved his arch towards Seam Ripper, going past her as she began to swing a lasso of thread – or was it yarn, since it was thicker? – to gain momentum to capture him.

 

Dottie changed course, chasing after him, and did not stop when he grabbed onto the decorative bricks just above the archway, watching as the poor dog barreled into the invisible thread that Seam Ripper and just weaved, yelping and howling as she got stuck.

 

Chat sighed, hanging there for a moment or two, congratulating himself on getting this part done, when he felt a tug at his ankle that sent him crashing to the pavement. He gave a small groan when he hit, trying to right himself, but instead was tugged further down the pavement, Seam Ripper dragging him with a vicious look on her face.

 

“You hurt my _dog_ , you hurt my _heart_ ,” she spat, dragging him forward inch by inch, something else in her grasp beyond the doll and the thread, glinting in the rain when flashes of lightning illuminated them. “And I am going to hurt you. I am going to rip you apart, seam by seam, and make you feel only a _fraction_ of what I feel, you stupid, stupid cat!” The purple mask appeared again, and she gave a low growl that apparently frightened Papillon away, as the mask disappeared soon after.

 

He floundered, because he wanted her to. He wanted her to hurt him just to make herself feel better. He felt that she deserved that much, after what he’d put her through. But then they’d get nowhere, Papillon would have both of their Miraculous stones, and he’d probably be dead.

 

So he slid on his back on the wet pavement, arm in the air, shouting out “Cataclysm!” before grasping the thread around his ankle. She gasped, the momentum from the thread breaking sending her backwards, and Chat Noir escaped down an alley, gasping for air as he pressed himself against the brick.

 

“Shit,” he hissed out, scrubbing at the tears trickling down his face, “ _Shit._ ”

 

Plagg, far sooner than he needed to, dropped transformation, holding both earrings as he and Tikki floated in front of him. The little black cat Kwami zipped forward, gripping the collar of his button down shirt that he’d fallen asleep in and tacking the earrings on as Adrien and Tikki both blinked at him.

 

“I don’t think this is a job for Chat Noir to fix,” he stated calmly, escorting Tikki into one of the inside pockets, “I think this is one Adrien has to fix before Ladybug can.” And then he zipped down beside Tikki and shushed her softly, throwing a reassuring grin to Adrien before disappearing himself.

 

He took a deep breath, nodding to himself before walking back to the school, where Seam Ripper was ripping apart the threads that had tangled her dog, an actual seam ripper in one hand as she worked, cursing Chat Noir to hell and back. He stood in the middle of the road, confident that no cars would dare drive by, and called out to her.

 

“Marinette!” he shouted, causing her to turn and stare at him in confusion, cutting the final thread weakly as her web finally fell to the ground.

 

“Adrien?” she questioned, Dottie sitting obediently at her side.

 

“Marinette, I am…I am so sorry,” he said, taking a few tentative steps forward, watching her carefully. “I am…so sorry that you’ve been hurt by carelessness and thoughtlessness.”

 

“It…” she blinked, confused, as he kept closing the distance, something flickering across her face as he neared her. She backed up, back up the steps as he walked to her, the doll and the seam ripper clutched to her chest. “I’m not Marinette. I’m Seam Ripper,” she insisted weakly, watching him with those big blue eyes that he loved so much.

 

“Seam Ripper,” he amended quietly, marching her up the rest of the steps, “I’m so sorry that you got hurt.”

 

“It…it’s okay,” she said before she gave a small gasp of pain, tensing up as the purple mask floated over her again. “It…wasn’t your fault…Adrien…” she gasped out, shaking her head and trying to ignore Papillon as Adrien spoke again.

 

“It is my fault,” he insisted, “I wasn’t there to protect you. It’s my job to protect you, always, and I failed.” Tears dripped down his own cheeks, and he reached out to her, touching her shoulder gently as she shook, torn between the influence and her own consciousness.

 

“It…I…” she stuttered, tears spilling over the mask as she cried, face contorting in pain as the hand holding the seam ripper shakily moved towards his chest. “Please, stay back, I don’t – ” She gasped as he knocked the seam ripper out of her hand, taking her hand and stepping forward to place his heart right underneath it.

 

“This is yours,” he insisted, feeling his heart thud against her palm as her fingers splayed out across his chest. “It’s protected behind my ribs, behind my skin. I will protect it for as long as you’ll let me.” He watched her eyes, watched as she squeezed them shut and sobbed, from pain and whatever else she was feeling, the Chat doll still clutched to her chest with her other hand. He tentatively reached out and pressed his own palm to her chest, feeling her heart fluttering away inside like a little butterfly. “This is where mine is. This is where it will stay.” She opened her eyes and stared him, gazed into his own eyes as he carefully moved to the head of the doll, smiling away, and gripped it tight. “My Lady.”

 

_Riiip!_

 

Seam Ripper froze, arm outstretched, as the head off of the Chat Noir doll came off easily in his grasp. He kept his eyes on the purple butterfly fluttering out as he transformed into Ladybug, took the yo-yo off of his hip, and cleansed it quickly, sighing as he did it right the first time and the white butterfly was released. He turned to Seam Ripper, frozen in that moment, and gripped her waist with one hand as he tossed the yo-yo into the air and shouted out “Miraculous Ladybug!” Just as he’d seen her do it.

 

The pleasant light flitted over the school, healing Dottie and sending her back to Marinette’s apartment. The light then turned to Seam Ripper, erasing the outfit to leave her in the pajamas she’d been wearing when he’d confessed to her, unravelling her hair and taking away the mask as she collapsed to his chest, gasping for air before her gasps became sobs once she realized what had been done to her.

 

He lowered them down to the steps, Tikki releasing her transformation along the way to follow after Marinette as Adrien held her, rubbing her back and whispering to her softly.

 

Plagg, who seemed to be on the ball more than usual, unclipped the earrings from Adrien’s soaked shirt and clipped them gently back into her ears. Once that was done, however, he zipped back to the Chat Noir doll and patted it into her grasp, nodding as she gripped it tighter into her chest as she heaved and gasped.

 

“I’m so sorry, My Lady, I’m so…” he choked on his own sobs, burying his face into her drenched hair and gripping onto her tighter as she clutched at his shirt and sobbed.

 

The kwamis were silent, huddled together against the heroes’ chests to hide from the rain, sharing concerned glances between each other and their kids. After a while, the two seemed to calm down, sniffling as a few tears still leaked through, Marinette pulling back and looking up at the sky before giving him a shaky grin.

 

“If only we had an umbrella this time, hm?” she asked with a watery laugh before he tugged her into his arms again, holding her tight and laughing with her, his heart soaring as he realized that they’d both be okay.

 

Once Plagg had reassured him that he certainly had enough energy, Chat Noir was zipping through the air with Marinette held safely in his grasp, Tikki in her special little pocket in his costume to keep away from the rain. After a small moment of deliberation, he turned his course to his own apartment, gently lowering her into the dark space of his bedroom before he transformed and turned to shut the window behind him.

 

Marinette stood, dripping wet, clutching the Chat Noir doll and looking lost as she stared out into space. Adrien padded around her quietly, pulling out his old t-shirt with the colorful stripes and a pair of sweatpants that he hoped would fit her, setting them on the bed as he went into the bathroom to grab a couple of towels. He walked back to her, carefully, making eye contact with her and offering the towel, before he noticed that she was not about to move any time soon. He carefully toweled through her hair for her, trying not to wince every time she sniffed, handing her the dry clothes that he’d set out. He grabbed a t-shirt and another pair of sweatpants before excusing himself to the bathroom, toweling through his own hair and changing into dry clothes before he sighed, scrubbing at his face and looking tiredly into the mirror.

 

There was a soft knock on the door, and he stilled.

 

“Adrien?” she called out, softly, “The pants don’t fit. And I don’t know where you want me to put my wet clothes, so…”   


He opened the door, smiling at her softly before the sight of her long legs sticking out of his t-shirt started doing things to him, “A-ah! Uhm…I-I’ll take them. You can go ahead and take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

She paused, pursing her lips for the moment, still holding that doll even though it was dripping onto the floor and around her toes, before she looked up at him, “Chat?”

 

He took the clothes from her, wanting to take the doll as well even though he wasn’t sure how that transaction would go, “Yes, My Lady?”

 

She bit her lip, looking down at her feet, with the toes painted black, “Will you…stay with me tonight?”

 

He blinked back at her, warmth spreading throughout his chest before he kissed the top of her head, “As you wish.”

 

She nodded, blushing, before she set the doll on top of her clothes and made her way back into the bedroom, leaving the door open behind her, Major swishing his way in after her.

 

Adrien made quick work of grabbing his own laundry, separating the whites from the darks from the colors and the jeans, deciding that he might as well wash hers for her as he was doing the rest of his clothes. He’d have to get back up in twenty-five minutes, but he couldn’t see the harm in at least starting laundry and continuing it into the next day.

 

He wandered back into his bedroom, faltering at the door at the sight.

 

Marinette was sitting up in bed, on the left hand side, her legs curled around Major was he kneaded her lap and purred loud enough for him to hear. Tikki was settled on her shoulder, French braiding her hair and fretting over the possibility of her catching a cold. Plagg, however, was nestled right on her collarbone, purring himself as she bowed her head and nuzzled against him with the tip of her nose, hands encircling him as he spoke to her.

 

“There have been tons of Miraculous wielders that have gotten caught under darker powers,” Plagg explained, never once stopping in his purring, his speech garbled but understandable. “Besides, Papillon’s whole thing is getting someone without most of their consent. He locks you in that submissive state, keeps most of your brain from you to understand that you shouldn’t agree with him.”

 

“It’s either the ego, id or super ego,” Tikki supplied helpfully, “But there is one of the three of your brain that is basically like a small child, not caring for consequences or what is right, only caring for what they want.”

 

“He locks out the other two from you, the ones that keep you in check,” Plagg continued, nodding at Tikki’s contribution. “Most of the Akumas that you’ve fought never really wanted to become Akumas in the first place, with minor exceptions, of course.”

 

“I just…” Marinette spoke, Major lifting his head and watching her carefully, “I feel so…so weak. Like I should have resisted, or… _something_.”

 

“You’re not weak,” Adrien finally spoke, stepping forward and making his way onto his side of the bed, “You fought against him, Marinette. Both while he transformed you and while you were the Akuma.”

 

She scoffed, taking a hand off of Plagg to reach up and rub at the black earring against her lobe. “That’s only because of these.”

 

“Maybe that’s what paused the transformation,” he insisted, taking her hand and rubbing it in between his own, as if she were cold, “But the rest is all you.”

 

She bit her lip against the onslaught of tears, nodding her understanding as he reached out on a limb and kissed the pads of her fingers, smiling when she gave a laugh and looked at him tiredly.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie to help you go to sleep?” he asked, reaching for the remote on his nightstand before she nodded. They shifted, Major complaining the entire time as Plagg remained in his spot and kept purring, Tikki finishing the braid before nestling in Plagg’s little space in the headboard. Marinette rested against Adrien’s chest, Adrien half sitting up and half laying down as he scrolled through all of the different titles.

 

“ _Aristocats_ ,” she murmured once she saw it, curled up underneath the blanket with just Plagg’s head poking out as her fists covered her mouth adorably.

  
“Really?” Adrien asked with a grin, purchasing it swiftly with a few presses of the button. “Thought you would have gone for _101 Dalmatians_.”

 

“Nah,” she responded, “It’s French cats. Reminds me of someone I know.”

 

“Oh really?” he hummed, settling down with her and smiling as the soothing watercolor background lit up his room in wonderful hues. “They must be pretty neat for you to want to watch this.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” she said, shifting a bit further so she could find a spot where she could hear his heart. “I think I kind of really like him. Like, more than a friend.”

  
“I think he likes you like that too,” he murmured, running his hand up and down her back. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are,” she said. “I’m sorry too.” They were silent for a few more moments, the opening credits coming to an end, “I remember everything from when I was an Akuma.”

 

He stayed silent, hoping she’d continue.

 

She spread her hand out over his heart, both of them listening to it beat against her palm.

 

“I think it’s going to stay there, if that’s alright with you,” she whispered.

 

“That’s more than alright with me,” he insisted, kissing the top of her head against as she sighed and kissed the spot on his chest by her thumb.

 

They dozed off before they met the tom cat, Tikki zipping down from her spot to turn off the lamp and lower the volume on the movie, still keeping it on as she enjoyed the imagery. She turned to the two, smiling softly as they curled up together, drawn to each other even in their sleep. Plagg poked his head out, grumbling quietly to himself, extracting himself from where he’d been and floating over to Tikki.

 

“God, they’re the sappiest we’ve ever had to deal with,” he muttered, although if she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was blushing. “Come on, let’s find you something to eat. Sweets, right?”

 

“Right,” she nodded, following him into the kitchen and setting herself down on the countertop, smiling when he scooted a macaron towards her before finding some cheese for himself. He sat down nearby but upwind, being courteous to her as he kept his smelly cheese from her. “They’ll be okay, won’t they?”

 

He gulped down the last bite, exhaling a sigh of pure bliss before making his way towards her, “I think they’ll be better now that they have each other, actually.”

 

She nodded, understanding how this could be better as she thought of all the ways things could have gone with these two. Plagg pulled her from going down memory lane, however, and picked up the macaron, floating back into the bedroom and setting it in the space in the headboard.

 

“You can eat this here, it’s not smelly so Adrien won’t throw a fit like he does with me,” he explained, motioning over to the little makeshift bed, “You can sleep here, and there’s this little door thing you can shut if you want some privacy.”

 

She blinked, floored by how accommodating Plagg was being, and gave a small grin, “Why are you being so nice?”

 

He shrugged, although he wouldn’t look her in the eye, “It’s been a long day. You need the rest.” He then turned, giving that mischievous grin, and shrugged, “But if you want to find alternate lodging, then please, be my guest.”

 

She giggled, zipping inside and smiling at the black cat. He seemed pleased that she liked it, tail curling and uncurling with happiness. She zipped back to him, startling him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek that caused the poor kitty Kwami to blush.

 

“Thank you, Plagg,” she said, smiling sweetly at him, “For watching out for Adrien, Marinette, and even me. You’re a big sweetheart, you know.”

 

He scoffed, but seemed incapable of speech.

 

“Goodnight, Plagg,” she stated, nestling into the bed and feeling comfortable at once.

 

“Goodnight, Tikki,” he answered in a whisper, flitting off to sit in front of the tv screen and listen to the movie as he surveyed the room and made sure that everything was safe and sound before he, too, curled up, gave a big yawn, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never stay away from fluff for too long! It's my life force.  
> Just wanted to let everyone know that I probably won't be posting for a week starting from Wednesday, BUT you can follow me on tumblr at ava-dakedavra.tumblr.com or at Instagram under Ava_Dakedavra and see my face!


End file.
